Amour Clandestin
by Elfkid
Summary: Gambit discovers a hidden side to Storm and sets out to get her to reveal it. Drama, Humor, a little bit of everything. M for adult sexual situations. OreO shipping.
1. Heart's Desire

Inspired by the Ficlet "Weathering the Storm" by PoeticWyldchild hosted at the Gambit and Storm group on Yahoo.

Hopefully this lives up to the saucy nature by adding some story to it ;)

Marvel owns them all, I borrowed them for the weekend. Meh.

Title: Amour Clandestin (clandestine love)

Genre: Angst/Romance

Summary: Gambit discovers a hidden side to Storm and sets out to get her to reveal it.

Rating: M for sexual content

----------------------------

The scent of cloves filled the outside air around Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. On the front porch, a shadow of a man stood leaning on a pillar, a bright orange ember glowing at the end of his cigarette as he inhaled deeply. Through long strands of brown hair, his red on black eyes gazed up at the sky, pondering what the heavens had in store for him, as he usually did on these midnight smoke breaks. As it always did, his mind wandered to his recent past- the prior 6 months.

He and Rogue had finally called it quits after 3 years of a hot and cold relationship. She had come to him and was the first to admit it was time. She had let him down gently and he was grateful for that but as she had said, "We've tried, Remy. Why do we keep foolin' ourselves?" She had parted by placing a gloved hand on his forehead and kissing it, as they had done in the past before their relationship soured, and left him a hollow shell on the back porch of the mansion.

He hadn't seen her since, her having left for Mississippi to begin her life again, trying to forge an identity away from the X-men. Only 2 months before she shot their lame horse relationship, she had learned to control her absorption abilities for limited amounts of time. Enough time for them to consummate their love and enough for them to realize what their relationship wasn't. He couldn't help but appreciate the dramatic irony that had ended their relationship. Lack of intimacy kept them together, full contact drove them apart.

Taking one last drag, he snuffed out the cigarette, and tossed it in the sand filled canister hidden behind a nearby bush. He glanced at the sky and a chilly breeze ran through him, he noticed it was bringing gray clouds with it. He wrapped his brown leather duster around him and headed inside.

Remy entered the mansion and glanced at the grandfather clock at the foot of the stairs. Its pendulum swayed in perfect time with ticks that seemed deafening in the silent night. He wondered how it had gotten to be almost 2 o'clock. Rather early for him to be heading to bed but he had a busy schedule starting with an 8 AM Danger Room session with Storm. Thinking of his best friend, a peace settled on his mind. Almost immediately after Rogue had left, he took to pestering her in her gardens with his misery until she finally said, "Remy, you are both my friends. I will not listen to you bitch about her."

He was surprised at her cursing but she had said it so matter-of-fact that he wasn't sure she had said it at all. Noting the shock on his face, she sat on the bench next to him. "Look. It is not that do not I understand you're hurt but it has been 3 weeks and you need to realize that you are only 28. You will not be alone forever." She removed her garden gloves and brushed some of his hair behind his ears and tilted his head up so he would stop looking at the ground and focus on her words. "Look, if you're still so heartbroken, we'll go out and do something to get you some fresh air away from this place, ok?"

His thoughts had carried him all the way to his bedroom door. He reached in his pocket for his keys and realized he'd left his cigarettes on the porch. "Merde!" he cursed under his breath. He began the trek to the main staircase but stopped after 2 steps as he heard a voice calling his name drift to his ears. It was soft, barely audible and it was coming from down the other end of the hallway, towards the end of the mansion. He changed direction, treading quietly, listening for it again. The only door down the hall in that direction was to Ororo's room in the attic.

His brow furrowed as he pressed his ear to her door listening, not wanting to intrude if he were hearing voices on the wind. Then Ororo's velvety contralto voice beckoned to him again in the darkness through the heavy oak door. Careful not to make noise to wake the other residents, he untwisted the knob, stepped inside, and shut it quietly behind him to see what she needed.

He could sense static building up in the air as he climbed the stairs, light as a cat, up to her loft. The scent of clove incense filled his nostrils and he panged at the thought of the cigarettes left on the porch. Moonlight illuminated the path for him and he could hear the wind blustering against the house, trying vainly to gain entrance. Halfway up the stairs he was able to see her bed through the banister and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him.

Framed by the gauzy drapes surrounding her bed, Ororo sat propped against several plush pillows, white tresses flowing over her mocha shoulders, legs braced with her knees up and her thighs spread open, her sheets tangled in knots at her feet. He watched her with overwhelming interest, his heart quickening, as her left hand traveled her body and right concentrated between her legs. He saw her large, round breasts rising and falling rapidly in the faint light, her hips rocking uncontrollably. Suddenly, her back arched upwards and her swanlike neck arced back on to the pillows; then in a voice of pure wanting she said it, "Oh, Remy!"

Remy's breath caught in his throat at her words. He watched her body go limp and heard her breath coming in short gasps. Realizing he was a hidden voyeur to his friend's lustful activity, he reluctantly left as quietly as he had arrived.

----------------

The cigarettes long forgotten, Remy lay fully clothed spread eagle in the dark on his bed, a silly grin smeared on his handsome face. In all his years, he would've never guessed the goddess thought of him in that way. Always the charmer, he had had many women wrapped around his finger. He had learned to read women so well, how did Ororo slip past him? He tried to think back to the past few months, when he and Ororo had gotten closer, searching for any sign or hint of her feelings coming up with vague snippets.

_There was the evening they had rented the movie "The Ring" or so Ororo had said she did. She acted surprised when what she pulled out of the DVD box was not "The Ring" but the musical "Kiss Me Kate." _

"_Oh, they must have mixed the DVDs up. I guess we'll have to watch this…" She said nonchalantly as she fed it to the DVD player. He knew immediately she was lying. Especially since he had shot down that selection at the rental store._

"_Don' y' play dat wit me, chere. Y' never been a good liar if yo' life didn' depend on it." He laughed at her attempts to stick to her guns._

"_I am… not…" her mouth contorted into a smothered smile and eventually into a full fledge grin. "Please?" She held the remote, hands on her hips, ready to hit play._

"_What does Gambit get out o' dis piece o' girly crap? I deman' retribution!" he hollered from his reclined position on the overstuffed couch. _

"_Whatever you darn well want, ok?" She reached up and clicked the lamp off next to the TV before wandering over and finding her seat next to him, her legs curled beneath her. "Popcorn, please?" she said absentmindedly as the movie was starting._

"_Get it yo'self you lyin' she-devil." He mock sulked._

_She looked at him through narrowed blue eyes, one white eyebrow arched challengingly. "Suit yourself, jerk." With great exaggeration, she stretched her body across his, and as she extended an arm for the bowl, her breast brushed his arm. Startled, she lost her balance, collapsing on him, face diving into the arm rest and her shirt hitching up to her ribs. He took the opportunity to tickle her exposed stomach and she screeched in a fit of giggles._

"_Stop! Ooo! Please!" she gasped for air. He relented. When she finally caught her breath, she scolded him. "You made me miss the first parts of the movie."_

"_Chere, y' c'n steal a paintin' from de Louvre but you c'n barely reach a bowl o' popcorn o'er Mt. Remy? Y' deserve it! Now what do I get out o' dis?" he grinned at her, enjoying her frustration. _

"_Interesting idea…mount Remy... I just might…" A piece of white hair fell in her face and she curled her lower lip, blowing it out of the way, maintaining his gaze she sighed, "I told you: Whatever you want. Now hurry, I want to watch this…" At that moment he moved in for the kill and kissed her hard on the lips. He had only meant it to shock her, but enjoyed it all the same, it having been so long since he'd had that kind of contact with a woman._

"_Dere. Now let's watch de movie, ya teasin' prude." His red on black eyes mocked her in the light of the TV._

_She sat in shock for a few noticeable seconds before regaining her composure to taunt him back, "If that is all you wanted I would've given it to you 5 minutes ago, if it meant watching my movie uninterrupted."_

"_Y' like dat Stormy?" he teased, enjoying her irritation._

"_Shut up and watch the movie, Gambit."_

He couldn't shake the image of her outstretched on the bed from his mind. It surprised him to find out that it actually aroused him to think of her from the first signs when the clouds had invaded the sky and the wind had picked up. And then by chance, he had heard her call his name. The devil grin crept back to his face and a shiver tore through him as he thought of her actually going so far as to fill her room with the scent of cloves. The habit she always scolded him about. Hell, he had been the one to take her to the aromatherapy shop 2 weeks ago for a 'refill' on sandalwood incense cones. She was a clever enigma, but he'd be damned if he weren't going to make her unravel.

"_Thou art to me a delicious torment."_ Ralph Waldo Emerson

"_What most men desire is a virgin who is a whore."_ –Edward Dahlberg

_To Be Continued…_

------------

Author's note: oooo! Now what do I do with this thing? Hehehe!


	2. Rascal

Note: As usual, italics indicate a thought if used for entire sentence.

_**Chapter 2**_

It was 7:30 AM and Remy's alarm was determined to remind him. He cursed at the rude awakening from its blaring repetitious BLEEP. The red alert in the mansion was a sonata compared to the obnoxious clamor of the small box. Finally silencing it, he stretched trying to gather his wits about him. His memories brought him back to reality and he scrambled to get out of bed. He was still in the previous night's clothes, albeit severely wrinkled.

Making his way to the bathroom to relieve himself, one glance in the mirror inside revealed a goofy sight: a disheveled man with his hair sticking up in the back and pillow print on his left cheek. Whistling, he flushed the toilet and brushed his teeth. "Remy, we got quite a day a head o' us." He said to his reflection before getting in the shower.

-------------------------

Ororo was sitting at the kitchen table, the newspaper open before her as she sipped a near empty steaming cup of tea. It smelled like chai. Her silver mane was swept backwards in a loose ponytail, tendrils framing the front of her face. She was already dressed for their work out in an olive green tank top that allowed her gray sports bra to show. The shirt was just long enough to allow her khaki shorts to peek through from underneath. He knew that under those shorts she wore a tighter pair of black spandex shorts, she just didn't like walking around the mansion casually in them. "Good morning Gambit, sleep well?" she barely raised her head from the paper to acknowledge his presence. Her small glance was enough to show her he was dressed in full uniform, even though they only had a routine practice planned.

He lingered in the doorway, fiddling with the gold zippo lighter she had given him years ago. "I was 'bout to ask you de same t'ing. Dat was some wind storm last night." He watched her closely for any sign of admission on her part. His eyes' gaze was returned with blue eyes that exhibited calm lucidity.

"I wouldn't know. I slept like a baby. Goddess, you look tired." She rose from her chair, clearing her teacup and an empty plate covered in toast crumbs and deposited them in the dishwasher, unaware of his studying gaze that was fixated on her rear end in the air. "There's coffee already made and if you wish, I could make you some toast before we spar…"

"No t'anks. T' tell de truth, I don' feel much like scrappin' today. Didn' get much sleep." He rubbed a hand upside his face, his stubble making an audible scratching noise as he did, his ruby on onyx eyes nearly burning a hole through her.

She turned to face him and sighed with annoyance, rolling her eyes, "Were you up thinking about her again?"

"Not her, but a 'her'." He got a reaction this time, her body stiffened and he suppressed a smile.

"Well I suppose that's progress." She smiled weakly, turmoil in her blue eyes. "If you're not up to the Danger Room today, I will not force you but I am and must get a start on my day, excuse me." She started to walk through the doorway he was occupying and he raised an arm, preventing her exit. "Remy, please…" she didn't meet his eyes.

"Jus' wanted t' let y' know I won' leave my Stormy high n' dry. I'll be down in a minute."

"Of course." She paused a second, expecting him to drop his arm before finally looking at him. "Are you going to let me pass?"

"What's de password?" He had that Cheshire grin on his face. The one that made her melt but she loathed it so much right now for it making her feel as she did.

"I should kill you where you stand…"

"Good e'nough." He dropped his hand, allowing her to exit. "I'll be down after I smoke."

She wrinkled her nose. "You and your smelly habit."

"Aw, its my signature, chère."

"Indeed." She smiled softly before finally leaving. With quiet amusement, he watched her turn the corner towards the elevator. Ororo was putting up a good front but he was working his way under her skin.

---------------------------

Once out on the back terrace, he collapsed in a chair, his leg hanging over the armrest, lost in thought once again.

"You gonna smoke that or just let it burn out?" Logan's gruff voice startled Remy and he dropped his cigarette on to the shale surface.

"Dammit, Logan!" he muttered as he retrieved it.

Logan laughed and puffed on his cigar a bit. "You're jumpy this morning. What's the story?"

"Ain't it a li'l early fo' a cigar? I t'aught dey were fo' after dinner o' soemt'ing." Gambit evaded answering the man's question.

Logan's eyebrow raised at the weak barb. "Come on, I got my scotch." He raised his glass filled with amber liquid, the ice clinking on the side. If it were anyone else, Gambit would've been appalled at the liquor this early in the morning but with Wolverine, it barely even phased him. He'd seen the man down a bottle of tequila and eviscerate the Juggernaut in the Danger Room. A Scotch was nothing. "And while we're regulating smoke breaks, shouldn't cigarettes be saved for after sex, gumbo?"

"Touché" he exhaled smoke through his nose. "Logan, c'n I ask y' some'ting dat may be a bit… awkward?"

"Depends, if you're about to profess yer undyin' love t' me, ferget it." He jested.

Remy smiled. "Non. I'm past dat point in my life. Al'tough, sometimes…"

"Cut it out. What do you want to talk about?"

"Suppose you saw some'ting you weren't supposed too… but dat some'ting was about you. What would you do?"

Wolverine squinted in the sunlight, "Well it's hard to say, you're not giving me much of a situation to work with here."

Remy took a thoughtful drag on his dying cigarette, trying to word the situation in his head so as not to sell out Ororo. "What if someone told y' a lady said yo' name in an intimate moment… but you weren't de one she was bein' intimate wit'?"

Wolverine nearly inhaled his cigar and produced a mixed gurgle of choked laughter. "I would feel sorry for the sucker in her bed and mighty proud o' myself."

He glared at the shorter man. "Dat don' help me none."

Logan sobered up and observed the frustration on the Cajun's face. "Does this have to do with 'Ro?"

Remy became tense and tried to play it off, "Who d' y' think Ororo would have up in her room? De woman's been a saint since Forge happened two years ago."

"Not to be vulgar but my nose tells me you're wrong and my gut tells me you're lyin'. The past two months all I've smelled on her is sex and your damn cloves. I assumed it was none of my damn business but why are you out here asking me such an odd question?"

"Two months? Whoa…" Remy nervously ran a hand through his damp hair and his hand holding the cigarette trembled. "_Two months?Mon Dieu. I must be dense."_

"Why so surprised? I never figured her for the forgettable type…" Wolverine sneered impishly.

Remy stepped back and scanned the yard to make sure no one was around before he bent down and whispered to Wolverine, his eyes wild with his nervousness. "Y' don't understand, Logan. I have never laid a han' on Ororo in dat way. I'm going to give you t'ree clues an' I'll let you draw yo' own conclusion. There was a wind storm last night, she was burnin' clove incense, and I saw some'ting at 2 in de morning' in her attic dat involved a hand wit' my name, comprendre?" He knew he had hit home with the older man as he stood stone faced, gray eyes perfectly round in silent shock.

Remy snuffed out the cigarette and discarded it. He felt guilty having shared Ororo's private secret but he assumed it was better than Ororo being accused of actually screwing him. People would definitely talk less and Logan wasn't one to gossip so he knew the word would not get past him.

Logan went to talk, and then shut his mouth. He felt at a loss for words. Finally, he found his voice, "That's… interesting." He cleared his throat, "Ah, does she know you…"

"None dat I c'n tell. Y' know me. I teased her dis morning, subtly, tryin' t' get her to show some'ting. De woman's a stone pillar. Sapristi! It's frustratin' as hell, mon ami. But, I got t' go. We gotta slot in de Danger Room at 8:30." He turned to leave but was stopped as the older man grabbed his arm.

"Remy…"

"What?"

"How do you feel about her?"

The question actually confused Remy. He had never considered Ororo as more than a friend. But that was mostly due to her showing no interest in him whatsoever in the ways of romance. She had been a steadfast companion, partner in crime, and enjoyable presence. He'd had his head buried so far up Rogue's figurative ass he had never considered Ororo an attainable possibility. "Y' know? I'm not sure. Let me get back t' y' on dat."

"Just so we're clear, if yer not sure yet, don't you dare call her out on anything. Ororo's more fragile than she seems and as long as she's keepin' her crush to herself, per se, she ain't harmin' anything, got it, bub?"

"Oui." The shorter man released his arm and Remy went inside, leaving Logan with his cigar, scotch, and his thoughts.

Logan shook his head with a smirk at Remy disappearing inside, "Lucky bastard,"

----------------------

Author's note:

French words:

_Chère__- dear, darling_

_Comprendre- Comprehend_

_Sapristi: Good heavens_

_Ou:- yes_

I know Wolvie and Remy aren't best friends but they share a common one- and out of all the other choices for him to run into that are male: Beast, Iceman, Angel, Cyclops, Nightcrawler, or Colossus, who even came close to making as much sense? Exactly.

Next Chapter: Trickster

Ps- this will probably be updated randomly as I'm trying to get one chapter out a week for one of several stories I've got going. Blame my neurotic muses.


	3. Trickster

Chapter 3

"Guten Morgen, Ororo." Kurt called cheerfully as Ororo entered the Danger Room's control center. "Kitty and I finished minutes ago, you just missed her." His tail was swishing unconsciously as he examined the picture on one of the room's monitors.

Ororo nodded, lost in thought, and began absent mindedly running through the program sequences.

"Did you sleep well last night? Das vas a nasty wind storm we had…"

She hesitated slightly, "I am well aware, but was asleep for it, I'm afraid." Ororo settled on a program aimed for ground advantage combat, she needed the practice. In the previous weeks she and Gambit had taken towards a flyer advantage sequence to aid his defense and her offense.

Kurt was well aware she was not in a chatty mood so he took to reading the results of his and Kitty's times on the second monitor once again, wondering what preoccupied Ororo. Without another word, Storm left for the Danger Room to warm up for her exercise.

Ororo bent over her legs, touching her hands to the ground, stretching her muscles, the aching from the motions actually easing her tension. Her body's primary concentration was warming up but her mind kept traversing elsewhere. It was concerning if her control was slipping, brought to her attention by Remy's remark earlier and Kurt's innocent questioning. Her cheeks reddened slightly.

What was happening to her? Never before had she been sexually attracted to her friend and recently, it was all she could do to not envision him ravishing her. Gone were the platonic feelings of a steady friendship and in their place were the crazed fantasies of a lonely woman, she brooded.

Her heart now quickened at the sight of him and even this morning, it was agonizing standing face to face, the scent of his cologne filling her head and his devilish gaze piercing her. She refused to allude anything, at least that part of her control was still intact. No matter how torturous it was to crave him, it was better to suffer in silence than to alienate him.

:_Ground advantage training sequence will begin in 2 minutes 30 seconds.:_ The computer announced flatly.

She couldn't shake the jealous feeling in her when Remy had said he'd been thinking of a woman. And if not Rogue, it was probably some… slut… from the local clubs and taverns. She sighed and began pushups. Lost in her bitterness for her unrequited love, she barely heard the doors open, letting Remy in.

"Y' look like y' just ate a lemon." He jested at her pouty face, leaning over to get full view of her face.

She glared, finishing her reps, and stood, stretching her arms back which he noticed pushed her breasts outward, almost in his face. Up-righting himself, Remy forced his eyes to look at her face as she spoke. It was surprisingly difficult.

"You're late."

_:Ground advantage training sequence will begin in 30 seconds.:_ The android voice punctuated her statement.

"Got caught up wit' Logan. Ground advantage sequen- Ororo, y' sure y' want t' do dat? I t'ought we were just regular sparrin'. Y' know, American Gladiator's style. You're not even dressed fo' it. Y' gonna get de stuffing beat out o' ya if we get serious."

She shook her head, waving his comments away, irritation building as she began to remove her khaki shorts to reveal her more suitable pair underneath. "You said you did not feel like sparring and I am tired of the same old practice."

"I don' want y' complainin' when y' bust your head open and walk away wit' bruises from your whippin' chere."

"Is that a fact? Computer, abort ground advantage sequence, please." She stood tall, hands on her hips, stared him down, ice daggers in her eyes. It was difficult for him to not laugh, seeing her angry with her shorts around her ankles. "I'll have you know I am more than capable at taking you on in any game this room can provide, in any attire, and succeeding." The condescending manner of her words was awkward to her but in a way, they felt satisfying, turning her affection into competition. She enjoyed the confusion on his face, having gained her footing.

Remy appraised her new haughty attitude. Ororo had never outright challenged him in this manner and had never shown the need to prove her superiority. He decided to indulge her although the enjoyment would be all his. "Game o' my choice? My rules?"

"Exactly."

"Ok, chere. I'm game fo' dis. We're goin' t' run t'rough a few sequences dat I haven't used in ages, but yo' more dan capable, if y' can focus dat is."

"That should not be an issue."

"De game is goin' to be theft. Famous items from a particular museum dat I have a soft spot fo'."

She raised a frosty brow, "Is the Professor aware you've used the Danger Room to practice heists?"

"Meh, it's not like I ever used it t' rehearse, it was just t' keep skills sharp, Stormy."

He enjoyed her ensuing cringe at the nickname. "And if one of us fails?"

"I recall a fiery fille saying 'any attire' so I t'ink it fair y' lose a piece. Only fitting." She was wriggling under his gaze now and to say he savored it was an understatement. "_I'll get y', Stormy. Y' gonna slip and admit it sometime,"_ he thought.

Her cheeks became hot and she swallowed her pride. "I did say that so I cannot contest, however, I feel if no powers are used in the theft, an article of clothing should be earned."

He thought it over, "Oui. Fair enough, considering y' seem to be underdressed for de occasion. But if y' powers set de alarm off, dat's -2."

She breathed a sigh of relief, her embarrassment eased. It wasn't that she had ever minded nudity before, but in light of her current feelings toward him, the thought of being naked before him was mortifying. Besides, she didn't count on employing anything other than fog so how could that trip her up?

"An' since I'm such a gentleman, I'll let y' pull dem shorts up from 'round y' ankles, t'ough I admit… I c'n imagine de other pair joinin em by de time we're done…"

Her eyes narrowed and in a huff, she pulled them up, buttoning her shorts up, suddenly aware that she didn't have much to lose. "Hang on to that thought, Gambit because your imagination is the only way you'll ever see that."

"I doubt dat." Gambit said, lighting a cigarette as he instructed the Danger Room, "Computer, initiate mask of mutant signature 'Remy Lebeau' and run program Le Louvre, Evening Set."

_:Affirmative:_

"Why did you mask yourself?"

He grinned, "I'm gonna watch ya work, chere. What's a game wit'out pressure, neh?"

The lights went out and the darkness was immediately replaced by the soft lighting of a corridor in the main hall of the Louvre. Behind her, through glass doors, she spotted the glass pyramid that adorned the front of the museum. "I'm disappointed Remy, starting inside the building?"

He breathed smoke towards her, daring her to say something. "Dis is homebase. Y' return here, set starts all over fo' a new item. 'Sides, I already know y' can break n' enter, but can y' grab n' run? Let's go find de Ship o' Fools, eh? I t'ink it's down dis way…" He began strolling down the right corridor and Ororo blindly followed, hesitating when she spied the camera aimed towards her.

"Damn you, almost tricking me." Ducking behind a bust of Athena, she observed its sweep and calculated that if she hid behind several conveniently placed sculptures and kiosks along the corridor when the camera looked away, she could make it down the hall undetected. In a pocket room down the way her eyes rested on the painting in question, feeling fortunate he had given her an easy start.

It was an oil panting, just over one foot wide and barely two feet tall, portraying a group of people filling a boat, including a monk and a nun singing over the playing of a lute.

Remy's voice cut through the silence, "You know, it is believed dat dis is a satire wit' many sexual undertones t' it. De people in de water representin' immersing oneself in gluttony an' lust. De cherries and de lute having erotic connotations as well. And de nun n' monk… two dat aren't supposed to associate wit' each other and singin' in de midst of it symbolizes eroticism. What d' you t'ink?"

"I don't, not now at least. I can ponder it later." She said softly, removing the painting from it's perch and began her return to the primary corridor, reaching the main hall undetected. She couldn't help feeling nervous with Remy discussing sex with her, even it was discussing the artwork. "I believe it is your turn. Computer, mask mutant signature Ororo Munroe and unmask signature Remy Lebeau."

_:Affirmative.:_

"What does Stormy wan' fo' her birthday? What should I steal fo' her… lessee…" He pondered, mocking deep thought. "I know de perfect piece. 'Woman frightened by lightnin' dat has struck de tree beside her.'"

She folded her arms across her chest, "How long windedly cliché."

"If y' t'ink you're getting' de Venus De Milo fo'get it, it's too heavy." He set off, Ororo on his heels, through a maze of cameras, halls, and rooms. They had emerged 2 stories above and she inwardly noticed that it probably hadn't been as long as he said it was since he'd practiced his 'skills' before her eyes fell on the sculpture, drawing her to it.

She was immediately captivated by the terracotta figure on the pedestal before her. Only 2 feet tall, the fright on the woman's delicate face was captured perfectly. Her fear was perfectly balanced with awe at the force of nature displayed mere inches from her body, her scarf caught in the gale of a wind… Ororo wondered why Remy wasn't pouncing on the sculpture when she noticed the camera before her, resting directly on the statuette. "How will you ever manage this one Remy?"

"Easy, just bide my time like you did fo' de other one. Jus' dis one moves once, fo' 30 seconds every 5 minutes is all. Y' may not be worth de Venus De Milo but I can hold five minutes fo' ya." In his arrogance, waiting for the moment to strike and snatch the sculpture, he lit up a cigarette which immediately set off the smoke alarm in the building. Cursing, he jumped up as the sequence restarted with them in the main hall once again.

Ororo couldn't stifle her laughter and her whole body shook with amusement. "Did you really include smoke alarms on this thing? Honestly!"

He scowled, "I did not. I guess its included wit de security package. Merde!" He ripped his coat off and threw it at her, it landing at her feet with the resulting rush of air carrying his scent to her. "Y' happy?" he exhaled a plume of smoke, obviously put out.

"Your rules, not mine. And yes, I am quite satisfied."

Over the next 40 minutes, they competed for top spot in thievery. Ororo said more than a few unpleasant words when Remy told her that taking off one shoe did not count. Since they were 'shoes' after all and same went for socks. So far, she had only managed to succeed 2/3 of the time and was down to only her black spandex shorts and sports bra, amplifying how rusty her thieving skills were. She avoided removing her tank top by citing the powerless acquisition of the Ship of Fools from earlier, which was stretching it, but he had allowed it, reminding her he was "a gentleman n' all." It was only 3 minutes before she lost it again, in a botched attempt to climb the stairs to the Egyptian exhibit to retrieve a Canoptic Jar.

She was frustrated that he had managed to only lose his coat and gloves. Chalking it up to his familiarity with the program, her pride would not let her mention it, not after the stubborn streak she exhibited earlier. Sweat dotted her forehead and her nerves were taught, she had the final challenge that was going to prove most difficult: The Mona Lisa.

"Y' could just give up now and surrender dose pants o' yours…" His teasing, although grating, made her ponder his motives. Ororo was not about to give up yet, there was no way he was going to get a free peep show out of her. "Dis ones de most heavily protected, behind alarmed, sealed, bullet proof glass n' all…"

"Watch me." With a flash of silver hair, Ororo ran for the nearest hallway, stopping just inches from the edge to peek around the corner. At the end of the corridor she spied a staircase and the tell tale red light of a security beam just above the railing. There were no cameras in sight so she sprinted for it, crouching under the minute security threat, and carefully ascended the staircase, Remy walking irritatingly slow behind her, obviously immune to the hologram's sensors.

She summoned a fog to reveal a short maze of knee high security beams and simply flew over them. There was one final camera on her right which was easily avoided as it swept to the opposite direction, she ran forward and hid underneath it until it looked to where she had just come from, and continued on her way up another staircase.

It was down the hallway to her left she spied the coy smile in the soft light of a display case: The Mona Lisa. She almost stepped forward and was immediately paused by an approaching shadow and heavy footsteps.

Remy sat casually on the stairs, "Ro, I forgot t' mention dat a guard patrols de floor, passing de paintin' every 3 min. Whoops. Silly me."

"Convenient." She hissed, crouched down on the stairs, avoiding the beam of the man's flashlight. Patience paid off and the man turned to continue his route. Wasting no time, Ororo flew to the case and began examining it. It appeared air tight and had a climate control sensor. However, in the back there was a numeric key pad with greek symbols on it, a subtle security feature, obviously the average thief would not understand it. Ororo Munroe resigned she was not average, and knowing the Danger Room would not have access to the real codes of the Louvre, it was obvious the code was something assigned by Gambit. "Remy, how many numbers are on here?"

"Aw, Stormy… dat woul' be cheatin'. T'ink long an hard about what's valuable t' me. How much time we got?" he glanced at his watch. "Just over 2 minutes left? Ah, what de hell. It's 6 numbers."

Ororo's breath began to quicken as the seconds ticked by. 6 digits were enough for a date. She immediately thought of Rogue's birthday but decided that was an outdated choice. Remy would not dare use his own birthday. _"Important dates…Valuables… Important dates… Valuables…"_ It struck her with 40 seconds to spare. She frantically typed the numbers and the case opened with a hiss, much to Remy's astonishment. Within seconds, the painting was gone and she sprinted down the hallway, praying she would make it without the guard arriving. Turning the corner, relief set in that she avoided the confrontation. She was descending the final stairway, feet from the main hall when the sequence rebooted and the Mona Lisa disappeared, leaving her floating in midair, empty handed.

"What just happened?" she demanded, heart racing from the doomed exploit.

"Looks like y' flew int' dat first security beam on de stairs, chere… which means…"

Ororo wanted to kick herself. It was such an amateur mistake. A mistake that… "Oh no." She moaned, her hands dropping to her sides limply in defeat. Her flight counted as using her mutant power… which cost her double, leaving her with nothing.

"It's no big deal 'Ro. I seen ya in yo' skivvies before."

"I…" she bit her lower lip and almost as if she were afraid someone would overhear, she walked over to him and whispered into his ear, "I am not, um, wearing underwear."

"Y' playin'?" His eyes narrowed in interest.

She shook her head nervously as he brought a hand up to her bare stomach and carefully eyeing her reaction, he playfully dipped a finger under the top hem of her black shorts, running it over her hip and causing her to gasp and confirming the cause of her reluctance. "Fo' shame, 'Ro. I might start getting' de wrong idea…" he whispered, enjoying having finally gotten her veneer to crumble.

Her breath caught in her throat, the sound of her heart filled her ears again. He hooked a hand around her back and said, "As I said, Remy Lebeau is a gentleman so, I'll settle fo' a kiss den." He leaned in closer to her, his mouth inches from hers, teasing her. "Unless de lady has objections…"

Wide eyed, she shook her head slowly, almost in shock. She wanted to meet his mouth, with hers, unleashing all of her desire for him right then and there, yet the reserved side of herself demanded she not acknowledge his afterthought. All this tugging within her between her heart and head, he was driving her crazy, dangerously tempting her, and she almost wrapped herself around him, dropping her stubborn pride right there and vowing to give him the kiss of his life...

"_Danger Room Sequence Terminated."_ They both squinted in the light flooding the room, the computer inadvertently driving them apart as Wolverine and Psylocke entered the Danger Room, taking in the whole scene before them. Ororo pulled away from him as if he were on fire, mortified at her situation.

"Session's over." Logan said gruffly, giving Gambit the evil eye. "_What a friggin' punk…"_ he thought.

The Cajun shook it off and unashamed, gathered his things and handed Ororo her clothes. "10 o'clock already mes amis?"

Psylocke winked at Ororo, her British voice cutting the tension with gentle humor. "Finding new uses for the Danger Room, are you? Logan, I might fancy what they're playin' instead. How about it?"

"It was just hot in here," Ororo muttered, slipping her feet into her shoes, not bothering to put her socks on.

"I can see that." Wolverine answered, eyes still piercing Remy.

"Ororo, I meant to ask you, what was up with that windstorm last night?" Betsy called sweetly, biting her lower lip for Ororo's reaction. Being a telepath, she had her suspicions. It did not go unnoticed the wincing from both men in her presence.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that!" Ororo demanded before stalking off, white hair waving to them.

"I can think of one good reason…" Besty muttered, amused.

"I think it was rhetorical, darlin'." As soon as Ororo was out of earshot, he called out to Gambit, who was sneaking after her, "I'm watching you, gumbo. Remember what we talked about, don't toy with this one."

Gambit waved him goodbye without words or turning his head. Who was Logan to accuse him of playing his best friend? He would never dream of hurting Ororo. He punched the keypad forcefully, shutting the doors behind him and headed for the showers, angry with Logan and Betsy's untimely intrusion.

--------------

"What do you know?" Psylocke prodded.

"Nothin'. Let's get started." He began stretching.

"I'm not bloody blind, Logan. Anyone can put two and two together. You know something's going on between the two of them. Share it." She hid her suspicions of Ororo to herself. She knew what loneliness would do to a woman, especially one as pent up as Ororo. However, she didn't know something could be going on between the two "friends."

He ignored her, continuing to warm up. It had been none of his business to begin with and the Cajun dumped his problems on him. Speaking of which, since when did Gambit trust him?

"If you ask me, it's taken him too long if that's what's goin' on. 'Ro's always had a soft spot for the scoundrel and for him to pass a top totty like her for that fussy lass…"

Logan growled, irritated. "It's none of yer business, Betsy. As far as I know they're just friends." It wasn't a total lie. Gambit made no indication he felt the same for Ororo which angered him. How could a man claim to be friends with a woman and use her to quell his boredom in the bedroom?

She sighed. "This big brother routine isn't necessary, Logan. Ororo's a big girl, love. If he tries to pull anything on her, it'll be his mangled carcass that needs scraped off the ceiling."

British terms:

lass girl

Top totty very attractive woman


	4. Trouble

Chapter 4

Author's note:

"_Indicates thought"_

'_indicates thought of character when speaking'_

-------------------------

"_To be trusted is a greater compliment than to be loved." _

–George Macdonald

-------------------------

In the women's locker room down the hall from the Danger Room, Ororo shut the water off to the shower and rubbed her eyes, listening to the trickle of the water from the showerhead. The past ten minutes, she remained fixated on her training session with Remy. She had half a mind to ignore them and kiss him anyway, but the sensible side of her self, as always inhibited her. She was beginning to loathe her sensibilities. She no longer desired to be the well poised ice goddess she had struggled to maintain for self control. No, she wanted to be Ororo, the woman.

Sniffling from the steam, she grabbed her towel and began drying herself before wringing her platinum hair out. She wrapped the towel around her body and walked over to the mirror on the wall, rubbed a hand across it, removing the filmy vapor, and stared at her reflection. "Ororo… you have nothing to be afraid of. Grow up."

"Huh?"

"GODDESS!" Ororo jumped backwards, nearly dropping her towel in fright. Her eyes widened at the person before her, and ice ran through her veins. Her hand remained poised over her heart, as if she feared the other woman could read her desires. "Anna, what are you doing here?"

Anna Marie, aka Rogue, removed herself from the half open doorway to the locker room and sat down on the counter. She had her brunette hair pulled back in a pony tail, one white strand framing the side of her face. She was wearing blue cut-off shorts and an amusing blue t-shirt with the words 'Neighborhood Watch- We'll get you suckas!' "Nice t' see you too, hon." She smiled warmly. "I'm stoppin' in for a visit. Been gone so long, I began to miss y'all." Her voice was soft and wistful.

Ororo nodded dumbly, "You have been missed as well. How is Mississippi?" She went over to her locker and began changing behind the door.

Anna's eyes fell to the floor, "Boring as Ah'll get out. Ah thought Ah wanted normalcy in my life. It's funny, you get so used to the X-men's way of life that it becomes difficult to get up and face a day of grocery lists, phone calls and busted cars."

"You've been working on cars?" Ororo managed, wriggling into her gray t-shirt.

"Yah… almost got fired though. Mah boss told me ah should wear uh, somethin' more flattering for mah figure. Ah told him t' go to hell. Mah fist did most the talkin'." Both women laughed nervously, Rogue curious how this unspoken tension came between them.

Fully dressed, Ororo shut her locker door. "Who all have you seen so far?"

"Kurt greeted me almost as soon as ah landed on the front step. Jubilee pried herself from the tube long enough to say hey. Piotr, Bobby, and Jean all got their rounds in. Ah was told Betsy and Logan were in the Danger Room and you were down here. Figured ah'd bother you first. You're the least loopy of the bunch. How've you been Ororo?"

Ororo summoned her wits about her, looking into the woman's eyes, "I've been wonderful, Rogue. Thank you. I've just kept myself preoccupied with my gardens as usual, training in between missions…"_ lusting after your ex like an adolescent…_ she thought before continuing, "Playing surrogate sister to Remy. The usual." She smiled and she resented the fakeness in it.

"Remy's here?" Anna's eyes lit up. "He holdin' up?"

"He's standing." '_Is that why you came here? Is that why you're making small talk with me?'_ Ororo thought bitterly.

As if reading her mind, Rogue continued, "He's the main reason Ah'm here. He's been on my mind a lot." Her voice wavered. "It's silly but that boy is impossible t' get out of my system, Storm. Do you think he'll consider me again? You've talked with him, right?" She searched Ororo's eyes with her own. Ororo was Remy's best friend, she would know his feelings better than anyone else.

"I… I don't know, Anna. There are things even Remy doesn't share with me." She said it because even she didn't know. At least let Anna share her torment at him thinking of another woman. _'Goddess… why is my jealousy infecting me like this? She is my friend!'_

"If you'll excuse me, I have to… '_cry in my pillow'_ close the sky light in my room. It's raining." She turned her back to Rogue.

"It was crystal clear when ah arrived…" Thunder cut the young woman off and Ororo hid her face, ashamed of her lies. "Ah guess you're right, 'Ro. See you around." Anna said dejectedly as Storm exited hastily.

------------------------------

Remy emerged from the men's locker room, heard _her_ voice and immediately felt like he'd been punched in the gut. He ducked behind the corner until she entered the women's locker room, no doubt to see Storm. Seeing his chance, he ran past the door and bolted upstairs, panic in his body. "_Why did she have t' come back? Why now?"_ His good day was suddenly going downhill.

He successfully managed to evade every member roaming the mansion between himself and his bedroom, breathing a sigh of relief as he shut the door and collapsed against it. "Merde, dat couldn't have been mo' gut wrenching if I had de Mission Impossible theme playin'." He sighed, heart pounding. He winced at the sound of thunder overhead.

He tried to tell himself it didn't make sense, her finality with the break up and now this. But it did. Their relationship was a yo-yo. On, off. Hot, Cold. Push, Pull. The only constant being it came back from the dead.

Not this time.

Rogue had a special place in his heart, sure, but things were evolving around him. She had set him free though. The best thing she ever did for him.

Rogue's voice traveled down the hallway to his ears, "Thanks, Hank. It's great t' be back. See ya'll later tonight!" It sounded like she was at the stairs. Which gave him about 8 seconds before she would reach his door. Pouring rain be damned he wrapped his coat round him and within seconds, was out the window and scaling the rough stone wall to the roof.

---------------------------

"Remy? It's me…" Rogue bit her bottom lip. She knew he was in there. He was avoiding her. She took a deep breath. _"Girl, he's goin' to take time. Y' dumped him like a hot potato an' you shouldn't be so optimistic."_ "Remy, I'm gonna count t' three to get yourself decent. One… two… three…" She opened the door slowly, expecting to see him sitting on his bed, maybe even at his desk, but immediately felt foolish having talked to an empty room.

A breeze ruffled the curtains of an open window, her eyes narrowed, and she swallowed the lump in her throat. She shut the window, noticing the sky was clear blue once again, humidity from the fresh rain filling the air yet his floor wasn't wet. Something was going on. He had been here. He was only making this harder on her. She needed to know.

Quietly, she sat his bed and glanced around the room, feeling out of place. Remy had redecorated considerably. Everything was new.

She tried not to take it personally, having helped him with the previous decorating, and observed the changes with wide eyes.

The once red walls had been painted white. Gone were the black curtains, now red velvet panels and white sheer curtains draped from the three windows, gold tassels tying them back, matching the red and gold jacquard comforter. Mahogany crown molding, once white, had been sanded and polished to its original luster. Sadly, she felt as if she had been sanded away as well. Even the carpet had been ripped up, revealing unmarred, beautiful rich Mahogany wood beneath.

Here eyes rested on the marble fireplace. The only wall that remained red, creating a focal point. "_Damn, I have to use his decorator."_ She mused silently. Avoiding her reflection in the mirror, her eyes rested on the pictures on the mantle. There were just two of them.

Both were of Ororo.

---------------------

Remy slipped on the roof and caught himself by the edge of the propped open skylight. Steadying himself, he stood once more and crawling inside the two foot opening, slid onto a beam on the ceiling, relief setting in.

Ororo was mindlessly tending her plants below when her attention turned to him. "You're dripping on me. And that thump was loud enough to wake the dead."

"Well someone felt de need for a flash flood n' I got caught in it." He jumped to the floor, landing much quieter now. "Dat better?"

"It's acceptable." She avoided his gaze and walked over to her bed.

Remy noticed it was in disarray and couldn't resist himself, "Rough night, Stormy?"

"You could say that." She said quietly, beginning to make the bed, mechanically avoiding his gaze. She was blushing, she knew it, but she couldn't help it.

"Rough fo' whom?" He grinned, removing his soaked coat and hanging it over the railing of her stairs.

"Me and my non-existent lover," She rolled her eyes, and he whistled at her. "Grab that corner over there please and help me straighten this."

He complied, tugging on the white sheet. His mind flashed back to the previous night once more and just as suddenly, the vision disappeared when Ororo spoke.

"Rogue is looking for you." She tossed the comforter on the bed. He helped her pull it up the top of the bed and fold it over slightly. It was a pretty comforter, simple and pure like her. Unstained white surface with delicate hand embroidered green vines and red flowers.

"I know." He sat on the bed and she threw a pillow at him, barely missing his head. He fluffed it at the top and laid his head on it, staring at the rafters in the ceiling. Usually she would have joined him but he noticed her keeping her distance. "What's de matter 'Ro?"

Her blue eyes were partially clouded with… "_tears?"_ He thought. "Why y' cryin'?"

"I am not." She sniffled and rubbed her eye, "I think some dust got in…"

"Whatever, chère. I know y' long enough t' know dat's a lie. Y' worried bout me. I'm flattered." He reached a hand over and placed a lock of silver hair behind her small bronze ear. "I don' t'ink I wan' t' go back t' dat life."

"Then why don't you tell her? It is wrong to avoid her. I love you both but you hurt each other so much." Ororo tried to maintain her old convictions, even if now she had a more personal stake in the matter.

"Nah, Remy tol' y' dis mornin' he's got a femme on his mind."

"Ah yes, the mystery woman." She hugged the pillow close to her, for once happy at the thought there was a woman Remy was seeing. At least it would keep him from falling into old habits. Something she evidently couldn't do.

"Y' seem more dan happy bout dat."

She plastered on a blank stare, "As your friend, why shouldn't I be happy for your happiness?"

---------------------------

Rogue found herself at a loss when she saw the photos where her pictures once rested. The one, she almost bit her tongue over, realizing who the decorator was.

Gambit, Storm, Iceman and an unknown photographer were in his bedroom, painting. Ororo was going over decoration plans, deep in thought and oblivious to Remy suppressing a laugh as he painted her rear end white, Robert mere feet away exhibiting the contortions of a strangled laugh.

The other was an old time photo she assumed was a souvenir from one of their vacations to New Orleans. He was dressed as an early twenties mobster, tommy gun in hand. She was crouched beside him in an old time dress, neck loaded with pearls, and beret tilted slightly on her white mane. One hand was around his waste, the other concealed in his front pocket. He held a smug expression while she held an 'o' of surprise with her mouth, eyes wide, the source of her surprise.

Rogue set the pictures back where they were, her confusion replaced by anger. Her friends had been avoiding her for a reason. They were involved with each other and didn't want to tell her. She was being made into a fool over it.

She opened Remy's window again and climbed out, soaring into the air to the roof. She knew exactly where they were and headed to Ororo's loft.

----------------------

The woman would not budge, refusing to admit her feelings. He couldn't tell if it was because of fear of their ruining their friendship or Rogue that still held her back. He decided to take it a bit further, "Yeah, but I don' know… Rogue n' I have a long his'try t'gether. Dis woman is so new t' me… and y' know how great relationships are built out o' history, chemistry, and _friendship_. Why don' I go back t' her?"

She glared at him. "Because it would be a bastard's excuse to break her heart that way. Stringing her along like she's the world and then going back to misery would be like a slap in the face."

He wondered if she were referencing the invisible woman or herself now. He moved over next to her, head resting on his hand. "How would you propose I remedy dis situation?"

"When you see Rogue, really think hard and weigh your options Remy. Is the unknown really so scary you have to repeat past mistakes?"

"There you are, swamp rat!" Rogue smiled from the skylight, trying to remain composed. She hadn't heard anything of the conversation but 'repeat past mistakes' and she couldn't help but feel that she was referenced. It didn't take a genius to see what was going on, Remy escaping from her, Ororo's awkwardness earlier, and now this. She did not like being played. That was the one thing she now remembered that had been such a hassle in the mansion- the secrets and the tiptoeing.

"Rogue." He said neutrally, watching as she used the same entrance he had.

"Ah've been lookin' for you everywhere and I didn't even think that Ororo might have you holed up here to herself. Shame on you, Storm. You knew I was lookin' for him." Her words were civil but her green eyes flashed irritation at the weather witch. She never figured Storm for the deceitful type. But a lot of things change in six months, she'd learned.

"I did not have him holed up here. He just arrived, Anna, and by all means, you're free to do as you wish with Mr. Lebeau. I have no use for him right now."

Rogue smirked.

"Excuse Moi? Did I miss some'ting here when I signed my life away? I c'n t'ink fo' myself."

Rogue crossed her arms across her chest. And Ororo looked away. Remy sighed. Ororo had been right. Avoiding Anna was wrong. And unfair. He ran his fingers through his hair, desperately wishing for cigarette, "Fine, Anna. Let's go somewhere and talk."

The brown haired woman smiled triumphantly, "Good we can do it over drinks and dancing."

"What!" he said incredulously, which she ignored. She had come here to be civil and only had it thrown in her face, by two people she once considered friends and trusted, that they were having an affair behind her back. She could tell by the way Ororo avoided her gaze, Remy avoided her, and she resented the pictures he had of her in his room.

"The others thought it would be a good idea to go out for mah visit. We're goin' to Harry's tonight. Ororo, you're more than welcome to come."

"I have—"

"She'll be there." Gambit interrupted, shooting Storm a pleading look.

"Let the lady speak fo' herself, Sugah." She turned to Storm, "If you have other plans, that's quite alright. I understand I came by unannounced…"

Ororo considered her situation and decided she could go to the 'party' to help support Remy silently. Besides, everything was adding up to one fact: they had all the points to form a love triangle but no lines connecting the dots. She smiled with relief, making the other two uneasy, "Rogue, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

---------------------------------

Note: Rogue's shirt is very real and I love it. It's at the clothing site delias dot com.

Also, this chapter hasn't been proofread and I'm much eviler for having published it that way.

Fixed Chapter 3's mistake too.


	5. With Friends Like This

Chapter 5

Warning: dirty talk ahead. But not in the way you'd expect.

---------

"_It is better to suffer wrong than to do it, and happier to be sometimes cheated than not to trust."_

-Samuel Johnson

"_We must respect the past, and mistrust the present, if we wish to provide for the safety of the future.__"_

- Joseph Joubert

----------

Ororo watched as Anna led Remy out of the room, the latter mouthing 'help me' with complete seriousness as she remained glued to her bed.

She was completely confused with her emotions. A bit of her of her wanted to watch Remy recoil from the woman in horror and run to her arms. A lot of her wanted to kick, scream and pull Rogue's hair out. Most of her wanted to be happy her friend was back, despite the circumstances. All of her wanted Remy Lebeau and nothing was going to change that.

At least Remy wasn't completely sold on Anna Marie. Ororo was his friend but there was another woman out there she was rooting for. It was funny how true the old adage was: the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Not that Rogue was an enemy per se, but an unexpected obstacle.

Ororo looked at her clock, surprised it read 11 AM already. She tried to focus on the early morning's events to cheer her up, her almost kiss with Remy but her thoughts wandered back to the present.

Instead, she tried to think back to Remy's actions over the past month, and realized he hadn't been out to any of the bars or clubs without her since Rogue was gone. Then again, she wasn't his babysitter but he always told her everything. _"Maybe 'she' is you…"_ a little voice whispered in her head and she retorted, "Elisabeth Braddock, if you are so interested in my thoughts, I have a few my lightning would like to share with you…"

"Truce?" The purple haired Japanese woman trotted up the stairs, hands up to indicate no weapons. She was still in full uniform from earlier and was followed by Jean Grey-Summers.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the Danger Room with Wolverine, Elizabeth?"

Betsy shrugged. "I broke his nose twice and we heard of Anna's comeback so it got cut short."

Ororo raised a brow, suspicious, "Is there something going on I don't know about?"

"Isn't there always, love?" Psylocke quipped, a grin on her face.

Jean rolled her eyes and approached Ororo, sitting on the bed near her. "Ororo, we know, and we're rooting for you. Anna had her chance with him, it's your turn."

Ororo laughed, "Is this some kind of trick or joke?" Her laughter was not masking her nervousness at all. What was going on for her control of will, the control of her very thoughts, to be broadcast on public access!

"Don't play daft, Storm. You've been doin' that too long. Word has it you've got your sights set on the Cajun and the moment Anna shows up 'poof' you raise the white flags? Bloody hell, woman! You practically shoved him into her arms just now!"

Storm stood up, throwing her pillow at the headboard angrily. "The mansion is gossiping about us behind our backs? Just how long have you been listening, Betsy! And you, Jean, how could you!"

Jean held her hands up, "Whoa! You're not getting away with it this time, Ororo; masking your pain with anger. First of all, Elizabeth told me what was going on; I am an innocent party…"

"Like hell you are, hon…" the Asian smiled.

"The whole mansion is not gossiping about you. Truth be told, it's been no secret to me that you've been, um… _fond_… of him?"

Betsy snorted. "There's a way of putting it."

Storm grasped at straws, still trying to deny everything, "That has nothing to do with it. He is my friend, why would I not be fond!"

"We're talking about the fondness that nearly blew the mansion down last night." Jean got quiet, expecting a gust of wind to blow her away as well. Instead, the white haired woman groaned and fell back on the bed, reaching for the pillow she had just discarded and covered her face.

Ororo wanted to die. Lonely Ororo Munroe's secret nightlife revealed, Film at 11! "How many people know?" asked her voice muffled from under the pillow, her thoughts immediately going back to everyone asking her about the storm. And sneaky little Betsy had her suspicions the whole time and teased her at her expense this morning…

"Don't take that joke personal, hon. I could have toasted marshmallows between you and Lebeau when Logan and I walked in. Lessee, who knows… Me…. Jean… Logan knows SOMETHING but the geezer will not utter a word. Insists it's none of my, 'goddamned business' as he so eloquently puts it."

Ororo prayed her hardest that Logan didn't know that particular something, although she had her doubts it would do any good at this point.

Jean placed a hand on her mortified friend's shoulder. "Don't be embarrassed. Not to get in a discussion of who does what, you're not alone."

Blue eyes glared at her from under the pillow.

"Yeah, Red has a hell of time when Scotty-boy is out…"

Jean cheeks burned to match her hair, "BETSY! Like you should talk… remember Ramón?"

Ororo peeked out from the pillow. "Ramón? Who is he?"

"Ramón is more of an 'it' really…" Psylocke began.

Ororo threw the pillow at the two women, "Enough! I do not want to hear this!"

"Now that we've gotten the awkwardness out of the way," Jean giggled, "What's your game plan?"

"I have none." Storm stared at the ceiling. "I was not lying when I mentioned my fondness of him as my best friend. I don't want to lose that. Rogue is my friend as well- and I hate having such horrid feelings to her, it is unbecoming. However… there is a third woman… you ladies wouldn't happen to have some insight of that, considering the other dark secrets you must know…"

Both shook their heads. "They only thing I can tell ya is he's not poppin' one off to Anna." There was a short pause before all three fell into shrieks of laughter.

Finally catching her breath, Jean wheezed, "Betsy… for how crass you are right now, you can cheer me up any time."

"It does create a bit of a picture doesn't it?"

Ororo sobered up and decided she knew how she wanted to handle the situation: mano y mano. "Betsy, Jean, I appreciate the help but I think I want to do this on my own. I fear it might turn into a gang war if I get a 'posse'." She giggled slightly. "Besides, Rogue has no reason not to go after Remy unless he tells her otherwise- I have staked no claim to the man. I trust he will be honorable."

Both women's eyes dropped to the floor.

"You don't believe he will do you?" She clasped her brown hands together. Was she only gullible placing so much faith in the man?

"Do you?"

"I do." Ororo realized that she did believe he would come through.

Jean rose to her feet, feeling frustrated her friend. Ororo would never reach out to Remy on her own, and she would suffer for it the rest of her life. "_Betsy, we best go. We have an intervention to stake."_

"_Wot?"_

"What are you two planning? I can tell you're conversing…" Ororo stated, not amused.

"Nothing, Wind Rider, I think Ramón is calling…"

"Please! Go!" the goddess waved her off with her hands, a look of disgust on her face. "You enjoy your boy TOY and I'll figure out a more constructive way to waste the next 8 hours."

"We're here if you need us, Ororo." Jean smiled warmly before following Betsy down the stairs.

-----------------------

"_About this intervention, Red..."_

-----------------------

Rogue led Remy, by his shirt, to his room. They both walked in silence, both feeling like he had been drop kicked by their best friend. Once back in side the room, Rogue went to shut the door but Remy reached out and grabbed it. "Stays open, Anna."

"Ah would prefer to talk to you behind a closed door."

"Then I guess it will go unsaid." He said flatly.

Anna rolled her eyes and stalked over to the chair at his desk and sat down. Remy positioned himself on the window ledge on the opposite end of the room, a gesture more than obvious to her. He sat, arms folded, staring out the window until she finally spoke.

"Remy… I came here to talk about us."

"What 'us.'" He muttered, staring out the window. Bobby, Beast and Jubilee were playing basketball with the small Chinese girl more than flustered at her companions.

"Ah want you to hear me out before you start spitting venom mah way." Her voice quivered. "Ah want to know if there is any chance for us to pick up where we left off. Six months has gone by. Ah've done a lot of thinkin' in that time and I'm sure you have to. This girl's come to realize that the only thing worth getting up for in the morning is to hear your voice, see your face. I wake up in the middle of the night thinkin' of you, almost able to smell you in my room and it's drivin' me crazy. Ah'm in love with you, Remy Lebeau." In her desperation, Rogue didn't care if he and Ororo were together. If they didn't have the courtesy to tell her so, he at least would have to hear the words of her heart and live with the guilt.

Remy turned his attention to her, noting the pain in her voice. She hung her head in her hands, body trembling. "_Ah hell, Gambit. Don' y' dare fall fo' this. Femme's in distress only get y' in trouble."_ "Rogue, it's not that I don't care for you…" She stared at him, green eyes lighting up at the words. "_Other words, Remy! Dammit! You're gonna lead her on!" _"But I've got another woman right now."_ "Liar!" _his mind screamed. Well, kind of. One of the women was the 'woman.' He felt like a rat. He was 2-0 lying to the most important women in his life.

Rogue shook her head, hair swaying gently. "Ah know, Remy. Lord, you're a snake."

He raised an eyebrow, red eyes flashing subtly. "Den why y' come here fo' me?"

"How long have you been with her, Remy? Before I even left?" Rogue hated the weather witch with every fiber of her being now. That _bitch_ had most likely been sneaking behind her back, pretending to be her friend but every word, every motion, had been with ill intent. She felt sick with betrayal.

"Non. What are y' getting at?" Gambit was truly puzzled by her change. What was she insinuating?

Why wouldn't he just admit it already? "What's her name?"

"Does dat really matter!" he asked, voice raised defensively. "Why y' so curious, Rogue?"

"Why are you so adamant about hiding it from me?" she whispered. "Remy, we could still be friends. If that's all you wanted to be, then ah would- if it meant makin' you happy. I don't want to flush 3 years down the toilet because of foolishness. Please don't lie to me anymore."

"Mon dieu." Remy rubbed his eyes. Why did she have to be so nice? It was much easier to disregard an ex if she was trying to kill you. "Anna, I think it may be too soon fo' friends..."

"I understand." She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"But I'm not writin' y' off completely. Y' hurt me, chère, an' I can' fo'get dat but I am movin' on. Y' should do de same." A weight lifted off of his chest and he realized the words weren't as difficult to say as he imagined.

"Knock, knock!" Psylocke barged in. "Anna! I was told I might find you here! Darling, we have so much to catch up on! How's the night life down south?" she winked at Remy.

"See ya around Remy." Rogue straightened her shorts as she stood and cast a last glance at Gambit. His eyes remained steady with the Asian ninja's.

"_Yes, see you tonight at Harry's, Remy."_ Betsy shot at Remy telepathically as she led the other woman out into the hall.

"_Stay out o' my head, femme."_

"_Pish posh, you and Ororo owe me one."_

"_What's that?"_

"_Oops! Tah tah!"_ she cut off the psi-link with a smug look on her face.

"Since when are you interested in mah life, Ms. Braddock? And don't you ever wear anythin' than that butt-floss getup?" she teased as they made their way down the hallway towards the main stairway.

Elizabeth laughed, "Sugah, this 'butt floss' is my trademark."

"_Really, I woulda sworn the camel toe was…"_ Rogue thought as loud as she could.

Psylocke grinned at her, enjoying the insult at her expense. "I daresay someone has gotten saucier in her absence. I would expect more thanks, having saved you from a situation that was barely better than a poke in the eye with a blunt stick" she sighed.

"What are you talkin' about?"

"We can talk about this over lunch with Jean. Anyhoo, I am going to shower- I smell like a friggin' bag lady but go see Red about lunch."

"We're going to have the party tonight…" Rogue was becoming thoroughly confused. Wouldn't Jean and Psylocke know if the other woman was Ororo? They stopped in front of Psylocke's room.

"Yeah, but you know how those things go. Everyone gets a say in but no one says what they want. Besides, we're dying to hear what Remy had to say to you- the nerve of the bloke coming on to you when you dumped him."

"Betsy…"

"Sorry. Need to shower, bag lady smell." She disappeared into her room leaving a completely confused Rogue in the hall scratching her head.

--------------------------

Author's note: I promise: this story won't turn into something like 24 with a chapter for each hour. I will strangle my muses before that happens. But all of this has a purpose and will come together in the end- I'm thinking 3 more chapters will end it. Thanks to all who are cheering me on with my writing- I hope I do not disappoint you all.

Also, seriously, if you all enjoy Remy/Ro fluff, join the yahoo group Gambit and Storm group and check out Macbeth's fics- you will not be disappointed.


	6. Progress

Chapter 6

Remy waited several minutes before leaving his room; passing the time by smoking a cigarette on his perch in the window. He had no idea what Rogue was talking about, him lying to her, well not in the manner she implied. She admitted she knew there was another woman (and there wasn't), which only complicated things because there was no way she would know about his deceit, yet somehow, she suspected something was amiss. He to clear up this whole joke blown out of proportion before one of the femme's killed him.

"As de X turns…" he grimaced through puffs of smoke. Resigning it was safe to join the living, he charged the weakening cigarette and tossed it out the window, it vanishing in a puff of smoke. It was time to go see Ororo and tell her the good news. He chose a more normal approach than last time and headed for her door down the hall.

When he knocked on her door, he was disappointed to be met with only silence. Turning the old brass knob, he found it was locked. He knocked once more out of politeness and still only receiving silence, went to work unlocking the skeleton key lock. He hated these types of locks because despite being so simple, they were nothing short of a pain in the- CLICK!

The lock turned and he opened the door, "Stormy, y' better get yo' self decent o' I can not be held responsible fo' my actions…" He called up as he climbed the stairs.

A quick survey of the room revealed that Ororo was not inside. The bathroom door was wide open and dark. The loft was deathly quiet except for the dripping of the sink by her plants and the breeze from the open skylight. She must have flown out after he and Rogue left. With soft, solid footsteps, he walked over to it and twisted the handle, stopping the leak.

He could wait for her to come back, he had nothing else to do.

His eyes darted around the room, taking in everything that was hers. Approaching the gray marble topped antique vanity, covered with her bric-a-brac, his attention became focused on photo strip wedged in the side of the mirror. He pulled it out and immediately recognized it as from the photo booth at the mall and laughed.

In the first photo, he and Storm had their fingers in their mouths, stretching their cheeks with their tongues sticking out and crossing their eyes.

The second one showed Ororo jokingly having a finger about to pick her nose but Remy kissing her cheek while casting an 'I'm going to get killed for this' look to the camera. Sure enough, the third photo captured her mouth wide with a mixture of surprise and anger directed at him, but an over exaggerated grin on his face, like a child proud of a job well done.

The last picture of the strip, Ororo had reached down between his knees to grab her purse off the floor, having believed they were done, and the camera went off. Remy knew there was one more photo but never being one to miss out on an opportunity, stared at the ceiling with a satisfied smirk on his face. That expression combined with only the back of her head over his lap, a cloud of silver hair hiding what looked like a less than innocent pose, provided a very funny sight.

He still loved recalling the expression on her face when the pictures printed out and she saw the first photo. Shock, amusement, and mortification all rolled into one. Remy found it funny how controlled Ororo was around the X-men but how easily he was able to pull her out of 'goddess mode,' as he affectionately put it, and get his Stormy.

Returning the pictures to their place, he walked over to her four poster bed. Arms outstretched he belly flopped onto the bed and crawled up to rest his head on her pillows. The scent of fabric softener, mingled with sandalwood and her shampoo filled his senses, relaxing him as he watched the breeze from the open skylight play with the white curtains of the canopy.

He never understood why her room was so comfortable. Even for someone like him who couldn't sleep with an unlocked window, despite all of hers being wide open, he was never more relaxed than when he was in Ororo's room.

Gradually, his eyelids grew heavy, reminding him of his lack of sleep from last night and the mounting stress of today. Giving in to fatigue, he drifted off to sleep.

-------------------------------

Over lunch at a local Italian bistro, the three ladies reminisced over tiramisu and Italian ices on the ristorante's outdoor patio, under the shade of an umbrella Although having ulterior motives all the same, Jean Grey and Elizabeth Braddock enjoyed having Anna's company after such a long absence. It was the most humane and least obvious way the girls could think of to get Rogue out of the mansion and away from Remy for the day, thus, hopefully, letting Ororo talk to him.

"Ah'm so glad you gals forced me into this." Rogue said between sips of her drink. "Ah've missed this. Gets kinda lonely down home. No family to put up with but at the same time, no family to put up with you."

"Oh. Yeah. The X-men have their problems, no denying that, but it is family. Drive you crazy and keep you sane." Jean nodded.

"So, Rogue, are you coming back for good? I'm dying to know what you and Gumbo talked about..." Psylocke asked, unabashed at the invasiveness of the question.

"Ah dunno. Truth be told, Ah've thought about it but mah heart might not be in it without Gambit." She paused for a moment and then leaned back in her chair to gauge the women's faces, "Is he seein' Storm?"

Betsy began choking on her beverage, garnering stairs as she wheezed rather over dramatically; and Jean promptly stuffed her mouth with Tiramisu, giving herself time to plan her words.

"Ah'm takin' that as a yes..." Anna's eyes narrowed. "Why the hell can't anyone tell me this stuff t' mah face?"

"No..." wheezed Betsy, trying to gain her composure, "I mean... Jean? Help me here, doll."

"Well to answer your first question, no, they are not an item. To answer your second, if they were, you being his ex would warrant some sensitivity of the subject."

"Then who is this mystery woman?"

"What woman?" Jean exchanged worried glances with Elisabeth. In speculation, they had assumed it was Remy just joking around and Ororo taking it seriously. Was it possible there was a third woman?

"_Bloody man-whore…"_ Betsy thought.

Rogue tucked a lock of hair behind ear. "Ah don't know, Ah was in his room, askin' him if there was any chance fo' us again but Remy mentioned he was seein' some gal but he refused to tell me her name. Storm was all awkward when Ah asked about him, he sneaked out o' his bedroom window to avoid me.

"Ah figured old habits died hard and found him in 'Ro's room, her lookin' a bit put out when Ah arrived. Ah ain't stupid and since all signs pointed to one thing, Ah assumed they were... you know."

"No… though wouldn't that be interesting?" Psylocke's eyes lit up, seeing her opportunity to change the turn of the conversation. "They've only gotten closer since you left."

"Betsy, please, that is so rude…"

"No, Jean. It's alright. I'd like to hear this." Rogue took a sip of her drink and implored the woman to continue. She was grateful to hear anything to clarify the whole mess.

Psylocke, never one to withhold the truth, nor exactly what she thought, was happy to divulge. "Well, despite the being joined at the hip and the disgustingly platonic late night slumber-parties, this just happened this morning, and I'm going to explode if I keep it to myself. I haven't even told you this, Red…"

------------------------------

Ororo soared into her room, a slight thump announcing her return. She had forgotten her purse and having decided to spoil herself at a spa and purchase a new outfit for the night, it was rather important. No sooner did she land did her eyes rest on Gambit lying in her bed.

"Gambit, what are you doing in here?" She called, receiving no answer. _"Is he asleep?"_ she thought, carefully approaching the bed. Her caution was well warranted, having seen this situation before and many a time having been on the receiving end of a pillow projectile from the deceptive man.

This time, however, Remy was out cold; eyes shut lightly, and his breathing slow and steady. He rested curled up on his side, clutching one of her pillows to him, the bottom half of his face buried into it. The sun was slowly creeping across the bed and would soon reach his face, most likely waking him.

With childish impulse, Ororo wanted to give him a rude awakening, if anything just to see those red eyes blazing with annoyed amusement but she recalled his mention of a late night and sensibility persevered. She reached out and with a feather light touch from her delicate brown fingers, brushed a lock of his auburn hair out of his face and leaned forward, kissing his forehead, receiving a slight, unintelligible moan in acknowledgement.

Smiling, she stepped back and untied the gauzy curtains around the bed's posts, pulled them across their rails to meet in the middle of the bed, thus blocking the advancing rays of the sun from reaching him.

Leaving the temptation to stay and curl up with him, she grabbed what she came for and left soundlessly.

-------------------------------

"Oh. Mah. Gawd!" Rogue's southern drawl cut the silence after Psylocke's revelation of the Danger Room that morning.

"Why didn't you tell me that!" Jean asked.

"Well, after I told you I saw the two practically snogging you practically pulled my arm out of the socket as you bolted for the third floor, my shoulder is ungodly sore by the way."

"You didn't tell me they were playing strip… whatever the heck it is they were playing. Good, lord Betsy! What part of half naked didn't seem important to divulge!"

Anna started laughing, slowly at first until it overtook her and tears streamed down her face. She wiped them away and struggled to catch her breath. "Mah God, listen to you two! Gossipin' like a bunch of old biddies and cat fightin' like school girls. You are grown women right?"

"Your point?" Betsy asked.

Rogue rolled her eyes and sighed, "No offense to you, Betsy, but it has become clear to me that you're only interested in this for the shock value and Jean, I know you have good intentions but things like this just have to work out on their own- you can't force this kind of thing.

Rogue's words sobered the two women, forcing them to evaluate their motives and measures' carefully. "That bein' out of the way, 'Yes, I will back off,'" Anna stated flatly. "Don't look at me like that. Elizabeth, you were right. Ah was the one that dumped Remy. When ah truly reflect on why ah came up here, Ah'm at a loss because Ah can't even think of a single good reason to get back with him except familiarity. It wouldn't be easy for me to see them together but… if they could be happy together, Ah'd be happy for them. What kind of woman would Ah be if Ah hated my friends for bein' happy together?"

"A normal one?" Psylocke offered

"Betsy, Jean, please. Fo' the sake of both o' them, keep your noses out of it. Let fate run its course. The fact remains, y' don't even know who that woman is he's seein'."

Elizabeth scoffed. "Imagine, being curtailed by the ex with a broken heart."

"Ah will dismiss that as a remark to avoid the fact that you know Ah'm right. Remy and Ro are big kids. They might be strugglin' uphill to admit their feelin's but they don't need a push."

"Whatever." Murmured Psylocke, other ideas in her head. It was painful watching those two flounder around aimlessly when it was so plain to everyone around them, and she had a deliciously wicked plan, even if it meant martyring herself in the process. "So, anyone else realize its karaoke night at Harry's?"

----------------------------

Ororo finished re-dressing, disappointed she was still too tense even after an hour long aromatherapy massage session. She glanced at the clock and despite having run around the mall and her down time, it was only 3:30. She began to gather her things and head to the front counter to pay when she overheard one of the staff complaining to the receptionist about being stood up by a client again.

The man venting was roughly her age, of thin build with blonde hair and green eyes. He spoke in a husky, feminine alto with a British accent. "Hullo, legs, I'm Donovan." He said, eyeing her up and down when she approached. "I have an opening for a 3:30 beauty consultation if you're interested."

"My name is Ororo," she corrected, mulling over the idea, noting that the remark was not a come on by any stretch and gave in to impulse. "Ok." She said softly, "But not anything drastic."

"Hon, it would be a federal crime to try and cover up what you have" He said as he led her to his station in the other room.

"Make up is supposed to be an enhancer, not a mask. Now, if half my clients had your canvas for me to work with, then I could stick with that philosophy. The real challenge here is creating a palette from scratch for your unique features." He began to search through a list of shade colors on his desk.

"Is it a problem?" Ororo asked tentatively as she took her seat. Even if her white hair and blue eyes were not a mutation but a mystical genetic trait, she had been shunned before because of it.

"Nonsense." he said huffily placing his hands on his hips. "Sweetie, look at me. Do I look to be in a position to judge?" Ororo took a good look at him, noting the tight leather pants and black t-shirt, not to mention the 'pride' keychain on his belt loop, lip gloss and noticeable lisp. She smiled. "Good girl. Now talk to me before I get bored out of my mind."

As Donovan went to work on her, she felt better being able to vent her predicament, sans a few personal details, without having to worry about the invasive interventions of 'well meaning' friends. It was more therapeutic than the massage had been.

He listened carefully, offering small tidbits of insight, throughout Ororo's tale and scolded her when she pulled out a picture of Remy from her purse. "Good God, woman! _That_ is still available and wandering loose? The things I could teach him…" he sighed wistfully while he dusted bronzer on her cheeks with a kabuki brush.

She couldn't help but laugh, "Donovan, if you touch him I will rip your hair out."

"You misunderstand, he's handsome yes, but alas, I prefer bears. They're cuddlier."

"Bears? What!"

He grinned, "The Tom Selleck type, you know, hairy muscley barrel chested man's man types."

"Oh! I have one of those too." She said, face lighting up. She pulled out a photo of Logan which caused Donovan to squeal with delight like a girl.

"He isn't by chance…" he raised an eyebrow.

She shook her head at the thought. Logan was the most adamantly masculine man in the mansion. "No, but you may keep the photo if you want."

"Like I'd pass that up," He said wedging the picture in the mirror over his work station. "I'll keep it there to give me something to wish for… and to make the others jealous." He whispered slyly.

"Well, Ororo, I think we are finished. "If he didn't find you a knock out before, he's going to get hit with a sledgehammer when he sees you now." He spun the chair for Ororo to look at the results of the last half hour.

Storm was left speechless at the transformation. A simple thin line of black eyeliner and an eyelash curler enhanced the almond shape of her eyes and a subtle sheer brown eye shadow, just shades darker than her skin, sparkled on her lids, bringing out the blue of her irises. The candy pink lip gloss that Ororo had shown doubts over had actually blended nicely on her lips, giving them a warm, subtle tint. A bronzer brushed on the apples of her cheeks, chin and top of her forehead gave her an ethereal glow.

"Donovan, you are a miracle worker." She managed.

"Just doin' my job, love. Now make him eat his heart out."

----------------------------

Remy heard soft footsteps and recognized it as Ororo's bare feet on the wood floor. She was humming quietly to herself. When he opened his eyes, he noticed the curtain panels drawn around him and the setting sun's orange rays reaching to the opposite end of the room. How long had he been out? "Stormy? What time is it?" he yawned groggily.

He could make out her approaching shape through the filmy panels and the curtains parted, Ororo smiling at him, there was something different about her he couldn't quite identify- her eyes appeared more intense and her cocoa skin had a soft radiance.

"If it isn't sleeping beauty, fresh from a century's long nap. It is a few minutes past 6."

He stretched, "Y' shouldn't have let me sleep dat long. I wanted t' talk t' you."

"You seem to forget I control the weather, I am no telepath. You looked so peaceful I couldn't bring myself to. Not that it didn't cross my mind, the things I wanted to do to you in your sleep."

He chuckled, "Somet'ing tells me it's not what I would have in mind…"

"We shall never know, the moment has passed"

"Stormy…"

"Storm." She corrected. "What?"

"Dis morning… in de kitchen, when I told y' bout dat femme?"

Her jaw tensed and the joy in her face waned, "Yes?"

"T'was a joke. I was teasin.' She don' exist so y' can unknot yo' panties from it."

"You forget, I was not wearing panties at the time." She poked him in the side

"Mon dieu, must you tease? Like danglin' a ham sandwich in front of a hobo…" he glared.

"That's a way of putting it," she said, not lost on the innuendo. "But why bring that up suddenly?"

"It's why I came up here, chère. It's buggin' de hell out o' me now dat Rogue t'inks I got one on de side too. Dat, and I figured better kill it b'fore everyone an' dere mom t'inks I'm chasin' femmes like a jackass." He leaned forward, running a hand through his tousled hair and yawned again. He almost felt more tired than before he slept.

She breathed easier now. "You are forgiven as I do take you too literally sometimes. About Rogue, how did things go?" Her fingers absently traced the flower pattern on her comforter as she tried to be nonchalant.

"Peachy. We're good now. Have an understandin' dat friend's is best… Stormy, y' wearin' makeup?" he asked suddenly, realizing too late the possible rudeness in the question.

She glanced at him sheepishly, afraid to meet his red eyes in her nervousness, "Yes… is it too much?"

"No!" he blurted, "I mean… y' look different, but it's nice. I seen y' cleaned up b'fore, what's different?"

"I just decided to try a few things I picked up when I was out today." She didn't dare admit she'd visited a local spa and after having had her troubles massaged away, decided to have a makeover on a whim to catch his eye.

"Y' looks beautiful, Stormy." He said softly.

"Thank you, Remy. You should get ready for the 'family outing.'"

"Don' wanna go." He grumped, pulling himself to his feet and extended a hand to her which she accepted.

"You insisted I be there and there is no way I am letting you back out. We will have fun."

"Is dat an order?"

"No, it is three dollar margarita night and karaoke Wednesday, so I think I can safely say that's a promise."

"Ooo… you singin' fo' me? Mebbe some Billy Joel?" He teased, referencing a past embarrassment of hers.

"Goddess, no." She began shoving him towards the stairs while giggling. "Go get ready. We're leaving in 15 minutes."

-------------------

Author's note:

Sorry if this chapter bored you out of your skull tying up crappy plot holes does that  Next one has all the good bits.

Now the question is… what is Psylocke up to? It's probably so glaringly obvious but I will write it anyway. When did this thing turn into a half comedy? –shakes head-

Thanks go out to my good buddy, DB for providing the inspiration (and proofreading) of Donovan. As he told me when I asked about stereotyping, "Meh, what you gonna do? That's how I talk."

And good god! It's a pain in the butt spell checking Remy's accent.


	7. Goddess Exposed

Chapter 7

"Bonsoir, Jean." Remy said as he opened the door to see the red headed woman's hand poised to knock on the door.

"Gambit," she nodded, a noticeable smirk on her face, "I need to talk to Ororo."

He bowed slightly and gestured towards the stairs, "Stormy will see you now."

"Cute." Ororo interrupted, "Go get dressed!"

He rushed off and Jean shut the door behind her. "You get a chance to talk to him?"

"About what?" Ororo asked casually as she grabbed her clothes off of the back of a chair.

Jean looked at her exasperated. "You very well know."

Ororo stepped behind a Japanese screen Logan had brought her from Japan years ago and flung her shirt over the edge as she changed, "I know something of what you're implying but no, I have not talked about 'that.' I prefer to do this the old fashioned way."

"You mean bat your eyelashes, giggle at his charms and hope to death he gives you his letter jacket?"

"No, by using what the Goddess has given me: making his eyeballs explode in his head, thereby rendering him helpless and submissive to my whims."

"Must be the Ororo special, I've never heard of that method…" Ororo stepped out from behind the screen and Jean had to do a double take. Ororo turned around to show off her new dress. It was rather simple, made from white cotton with brown flowers woven into the fabric with spaghetti straps and a multi tiered skirt that stopped just at mid thigh but on Ororo's figure, the dress became stunning.

"That's new isn't it?"

"The whole thing... How do I look?" Ororo placed one hand in her hair and the other on her hip, striking a model pose.

"Wow, 'Ro. Just… wow… I think I'm going to start calling you Legs!" she giggled. The white high heel sandals Storm wore added inches to her already luxuriously long, cinnamon legs, making them seem endless.

"That's the second time I've heard that today… I went to the spa and met a lovely makeup artist name Donovan. You should go see him- he now has a crush on Logan- you would have much to talk about." She sat down at her vanity and after putting in small gold earrings, started brushing her hair, her eyes resting on the photos wedged in the mirror. They were at a different angle than before.

Jean shook her head with a big grin on her face, "I'm not going to ask. Before I forget why I came up here, Betsy and I took Anna out for lunch and everything's good."

A white eyebrow rose, "I thought I made it clear-"

"It's not like we had a mafia don dinner with her, 'Ro. She actually criticized Braddock and I over our antics. But if anything, she seems least opposed."

Ororo placed two tortoise shell clips in, the shiny brown flecks contrasting beautifully with her flowing white mane. Satisfied, she turned to face Jean, her blue eyes pleading, "I appreciate your intentions Jean but please, PLEASE, I am begging you as a friend and a woman, do not interfere tonight. I just want to have a good time, whether or not anything happens. My love life's problems do not need to be solved in one day. I just want to enjoy the night for what I can."

"I'll pass that on." Jean said, interrupted by a honk from outside, "That's probably Scott and Rogue, I said I'd be down 5 minutes ago."

"Stormy- what's takin' so long?" Gambit called from the bottom of the stairs. Wasn't that how it always was? The woman shoos you off barking out the deadline but in the end is the one holding you up.

Both women looked at each other with big grins and Jean crossed her fingers. "Um, thanks for the, uh, earrings?" The red head blurted before running down the stairs past Gambit who looked at her oddly. Jean didn't wear earrings.

He tromped up the stairs and paused at the top, catching sight of Ororo putting finishing touches on herself in the mirror. Within 10 minutes, the woman had transformed into sex on legs. He found himself staring unconsciously at her legs, following them past the very short hemline of her skirt and resting on her shapely rear end as she stood up and turned her back to him.

"Could you zip me please? Jean left before I could get her help." She called innocently to him over her shoulder, her slender arms stretching behind her to lift her hair out of the way, noticing he was wearing faded blue jeans (the ones that accentuated his cute butt she thought), leather boots and a black t-shirt covered by his well worn leather motorcycle jacket.

"Uh, ah, sure." He snapped from his stupor and walked over to her, his heavy boots cutting through the dead silence. Red on black eyes stared intensely through auburn tendrils as his fingers gently touched her back before slowly sliding the zipper up.

The scent from his leather coat mixed with his cologne and cigarettes reached her nose and combined with his warm breath on her neck, she shivered slightly. Remy eyed her carefully and rested his hands on her hips, staring at her in the mirror and whispered, "Y' look good, Stormy. Who ya tryin' t' impress?"

"Trying? I think I already have." She cast a coy look and leaned back into him, resting her back on his chest. "And don't call me that. I'm assuming from your jacket that you intend on taking your motorcycle?"

"Oui. Fraid' you'll mess up yo' hair?" he asked as she headed towards the stairs and she flipped the lights out.

"It crossed my mind… I never said I would ride with you." Her voice took on a playful tone.

"Unless y' plannin' on flyin,' I t'ink everyone's left by now. An' besides, what femme would pass up de chance t' wrap herself around handsome ole' me?"

--------------------------

"Yo' chariot awaits."

Once outside the mansion, it occurred to Ororo that she was wearing a skirt, which was far from choice attire for riding a motorcycle.

"What ya waitin' fo?" he asked from his seat.

"I am wearing a skirt."

"So?"

"I do not want to give the world a peep show."

"Stormy, Stormy, Stormy…" he tsked. "Jus' hang on close n' tight an' no one will get a peep show. Why would I want de world t' see dat? It's not fair t' me…"

She smacked his shoulder playfully for the nickname and the innuendo before she climbed on board; Ororo stood straddling the bike and paused before taking her seat behind him, catching him adjusting his mirror to where she was about to sit. "Mr. Lebeau, if you peek at my panties when I sit down…"

He readjusted the mirror and mock pouted as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Hmph. Not dat I'd see any'ting, y' don't wear 'em." He started the bike, revving it to drown her response out and they took off.

---------------------------------------

The ride to Harry's was too short for Ororo. She was tempted to ask Remy to just keep going so she could keep her arms wrapped around him and her face pressed against his back, the rumble of the bike below them and the fading sun above them.

She longed for the days they spent in New Orleans, when the enchanting city belonged to them and they knew it. The romantic fantasy of Bonnie and Clyde, living on their whims and impulses…

Remy helped her dismount from the motorcycle, himself noticing, with unexpected jealousy, the stares Ororo was garnering. Not a male head ignored the leggy African as she walked the distance to the front door. He wrapped a protective arm around her waist to dissuade any man that thought he had a chance and led her into the tavern to meet their friends.

Harry's Hideaway was a tavern, but was far from being the kind of seedy dive where you would need to worry about out of control drunks. The owner, Harry Morell, was a man proud of his bar, keeping it well maintained, weeded out the riff raff attracted to his type of business, and always willing to lend an ear to a client on the bend.

Over the years, he had established a solid patronage from Xavier's students, and despite knowing they were mutants, he could care less. To him, a man's worth was measured by his actions, not his tail or lack thereof. And never causing trouble, it was never an issue for him to assemble enough tables and chairs for their group.

"We were about to start scavenging the road for you two! What was the hold up?" Scott joked as Remy pulled one of two available chairs on the end of the table before taking his seat across from her.

"Y' know femmes, Cyke. 15 mo' minutes…. Every 15 minutes…" The men around the table laughed, despite the condescending glares from their significant others.

"We've already ordered a round of drinks, ah almost ordered ya a frozen Mai-Tai but decided y' might want something more like a Fuzzy Navel ," Rogue smiled from next to her.

"That is very thoughtful of you, Rogue... or should I say, _Honey Nut Buster_?" Herself stifling a laugh as she whispered the racy nickname, recalling Jean's bachelorette party; Ororo had chugged the frozen drink on the dare her mutant powers would not save her from a frozen headache. She had lost, but only on the third one downed and ended up in the Med-Lab treated for alcohol poisoning after passing out from leading a raid on the men's locker room. (see 'Bachelorette Party' hosted at Gambit and Storm Group).

Ororo searched the sea of faces around her. Towards the other end of the table, Hank, cleverly hidden with an image inducer, and Bobby were having a heated debate about Start Trek vs. Star Wars with Warren and Scott. Jean and Betsy were attempting to break their significant others away from the 'nerdy' conversation while Rogue and Wolverine tried to make small talk with the late arrivals.

The waiter arrived, distributing drinks and taking orders for appetizers.

"Is Kurt coming?" Ororo asked, plunging her straw into her drink and taking a generous sip.

Wolverine pulled his cigar out of his mouth, "No, since Chuck's out o' town, he said someone should stay home and supervise Jubilee- the kid got caught on the phone organizing teenage Armageddon." Wolverine growled as he kicked Gambit who was bending under the table.

"Cut it out, I dropped my napkin." His red eyes blazed as he rubbed his shin. "Y' wearin' steel toe boots or somet'tin?"

"Napkin can stay on the floor. Y' ain't gonna use it anyway." Logan glared, knowing exactly why the man was under the table.

In truth, Gambit had actually dropped his napkin but was not going to pass up the opportunity to verify Ororo's undergarment status.

Remy muttered a less than pleasant phrase in French, Ororo and Rogue casting amused glances at each other.

At 10 o'clock, karaoke began and so did the heavy drinking. Ororo, still stuck with the memories of the bachelorette party, called it quits after her fuzzy navel and stuck with soda. Rogue nursed her third margarita and Betsy was on her 5th. Most of the men just stuck to beer and daring each other to go up on stage and sing.

Somehow, Robert signed Hank up to sing 'She Blinded Me With Science' which Hank adamantly refused to sing unless Robert helped out. Warren jovially joined in taking over lead vocals as Bobby shrilly sang "she blinded me with science!" with Hank interrupting candidly, "Science!" and garnering an uproar from his comrades table at the ad lib, "Stars and Garters, Ms Sakomoto… you're BEAUTIFUL!"

This started a war of X-men signing up other X-men for songs they wouldn't be caught dead singing. Even Wolverine got up and with a smooth baritone, sang a rather amazing version of Frank Sinatra's "I Get a Kick Out of You." Complete with scotch in one hand a cigar hanging out of his mouth.

The waiter returned for more drink orders and Ororo insisted on having soda despite the odd teasing from Elizabeth, "Get the Long Island Iced tea! Long Island Ice Tea!"

"I'll have soda, thank you."

Cyclops descended the stage, receiving tons of jabs from his friends for not having to read the words to Phil Collins Genesis hit, "I Can't Dance" as well as imitating the robotic movements from the music video flawlessly.

"Anna Marie and… Elizabeth Braddock?" The DJ asked the crowd.

"Ah'm gonna kill you Jean!" Rogue threatened as she helped Elizabeth walk to the stage, the Red head looking proud of herself. "Ooo, Baby do you know what that's worth…" she started singing with her twangy southern accent and Elizabeth's slurred British lull joining in "Oooo Heaven is a playsh on earth…"

"YEAH!" several men shouted at the women as Elizabeth began sexing up her role with tossing her hair around and dancing provocatively towards Rogue, the southern woman struggling to stumble through the song without laughing.

Ororo gave Remy a mischievous smile and rose to head for the karaoke sign-up when Remy grabbed her wrist, "Where y' goin?" He had his suspicions and there was no way he would let her get him on stage.

"I recall someone telling me once they were a closet White Snake fan…" she smiled and began humming "Here I Go Again."

"If y' sign me up fo' dat I swear, y'll be de only one on de list de rest o' de night."

She rolled her eyes, "Come on, Remy. Have fun. Even Logan sang…"

"No use, 'Ro. Cajun's a coward."

"When I sing it sounds like Sid Vicious beltin' out 'My Way.'" Gambit said brushing a piece of hair from his eyes and lighting up a cigarette, noting the cringe on Wolverine's face from the idea and Ororo took her seat again, giving him a glance of cleavage as she leaned forward.

"I know you are lying Remy, I've heard you sing before, but I will respect your request."

"Merci." He nodded, watching as she turned to cheer her friends on in the final moments of the song. She had a beautiful smile. "Well, looks like de ladies are done an' de bar can take over de stage again."

"Next up is Ororo? Is Ororo out there?" the DJ asked the crowd. Surprise rushed through the weather goddess at the announcement of her name. That couldn't possibly be her, but what are the odds of another woman with her name in the crowd at Harry's?

"Remy, you rat!" she glared.

He held his hands up in surprise, "Non, I didn.' Promise." He was as bewildered as she was.

"Logan?" Wolverine shook his head in response.

"'Ro, you're up." Warren gestured to the stage with his beer.

"I…" Storm looked confused, searching the faces around her for a sign of whom had signed her name up for karaoke. Rogue gently pushed her out of her seat and before Ororo knew it, she was walking to the stage. Her heart was pounding; she has never sung in front of people, not willingly, and it appears that was not going to change tonight.

Once, Remy had caught her in her bedroom rocking out with Billy Joel as she excavated her closet for spring cleaning, but that about summed up her public singing experience.

_It was the first week of April, the birds songs signifying winter's departure. Ororo decided it was time to bring out her spring clothes and retire her heavy winter garments. She'd asked Remy if he needed anything taken to the charities along with her old clothes to which he replied, "Ain' touched dat closet in t'ree years- I'm too scared to t'ink bout what dis Cajun might find in dere!"_

"_Nonsense. You're just lazy." She taunted to which he grinned, looking off to the side in a 'you-caught-me-but-I-won't-admit-it-in-a-million-years' expression._

_In her attic loft, she flipped on her radio to make the time consuming task less lonely. It took a while to find a station playing songs she enjoyed, especially with all the commercials, and had decent reception but finally found one that she could tolerate. Having gone through her drawers and boxed up her extra clothes for the local charities, it was time to tackle the closet. _

_Just as she opened the closet doors, the 'Only the Good Die Young' came on the radio, inciting her to sprint across the room and turn the radio up full volume so she could sing along. She used to hate this song, until one day, in the mansion's garage after a severe lamenting to try and persuade Remy to change the radio station, he berated her._

_Gambit peeked out from under his motorcycle, grease stains up to his elbows, and pointed out her distaste was most likely owed to the song being true to her life, which she vehemently denied. _

_It took no explaining once she truly listened to it, to know what he was talking about. Parallel to Joel's woman in question, always pious and following the book of Xavier in the X-Bible, that was, without question, very much Ororo. And Remy, most noted for his devil may care attitude, was dually noted for coaxing the wild side out of her every now and then._

_Abandoning her project, she scrambled to her vanity and snatched her hairbrush, nearly dropping it in her haste. Work could wait, but for now, she wanted to rock out to her old theme song in the sanctuary of her room. Sparing no expense in emotion, she whipped her hair around wildly and sang at the top of her lungs, the star of her own concert._

"_You say your mother told you all that I could give you was a repu-tay-shun," She belted into her hairbrush as her socks slid across the wood floor a la Tom Cruise in Risky Business, which quickly turned into tossing her hair behind her and shaking her rear to the beat, seducing her imaginary crowd. "Aww- She never cared for meeee, but did she ever say a prayer for me? Oh whoooah… whoah…" she froze and her voice trailed off as her eyes caught Remy's sparkling red ones. _

_In her zeal, she did not know he was listening until she turned around to see him standing on the stairs, box in hand, nothing but pure amusement on his face._

"_How's de rest go, petite? C'mon…" he flashed his trademark smile._

_She couldn't help but smile back, bringing the 'microphone' to her mouth, and with all the melodrama she could muster, finished the words now with the radio, "You know that only the good die young…"_

"_I t'ought y' hated dat song." He climbed the staircase, and dropped the box on the ground next to hers. "I foun' some stuff fo' ya t' take, by de way."_

"_I used to, until you made it a theme song of sorts."_

"_Bah, I just wanted y' t' shut up while I worked on my motorcycle. Y' wouldn't stop naggin' bout dat damn song. It is a good song…Me t'inks I Like yo' live p'formance best- De 'Piano Man' has nothin' on yo' figure." He winked._

"_Indeed… Will you help me take these down?" She tossed the hair brush onto her bed and rested her hands on her hips._

"_Careful, chère. Microphones are 'spensive."_

"_Well if people would stop sneaking in to the show without paying the cover charge, that would not be an issue."_

"_Hey, I knocked. Y' were t' busy playin' Gem n' de Holograms t' notice. Shoulda locked de door."_

"_I did."_

_He shrugged, "I like private shows."_

"_Boxes. Now."_

"_Yes'm."_

-----------------------

Once she got up to the DJ, she tried to explain that she wasn't singing but a microphone was thrust in her hand and she was waved onstage before a sea of expectant faces. It was madness! She didn't even know what she was supposed to sing! The title of the song flashed on the screen in front of her and she cringed, wishing she'd ordered that Long Island Iced Tea Betsy had insisted upon.

The bass line intro of the song began and Ororo shot icy looks at Betsy and Jean, the Red head talking to her husband, oblivious to Storm's gaze. However, Elizabeth Braddock looked as if she were about to die from laughter, giving herself away.

"_I'm sorry, love. I couldn't resist. What's a night out without a little inside joke?"_ she cast Ororo's way.

With shaking hands, Ororo seethed and vowed that if she lived through this, she was personally going to see to it that Ramòn made an unexpected public appearance, probably impaled through Braddock's BMWs windshield. But only after she borrowed an anti-contamination suit from the med-lab, she was that damn angry. However, for now, she dedicated herself to giving the team the performance of her life.

"_Let it never go unsaid that Ororo can take a joke,"_ she thought over the thundering of her heart. Elizabeth may have started the joke but she would get the last laugh.

Billy Joel had nothing on her… and neither would Christina Amphlett.

The words on the screen flashed with the music, the countdown to show time… 3… 2… 1… Ororo took a deep breath and reaching into the depths of her soul, for the brave, take no prisoners part of her that she kept repressed since losing her Mohawk, she sang.

"I love myself

I want you to love me   
When I´m feeling down  
I want you above me…"

Most of the members of the X-team cheered Ororo on with cat calling, howls, giggling and all out gut busting laughter, most recognizing the risqué song from the intro anyway. Jean cast Betsy an icy glare to rival Ororo's, only to receive a million dollar smirk with no guilt whatsoever behind it. There was no question Psylocke was Ororo's friend, attempting to prod Ororo into admission, but her tactics leaved much to be desired. Shaking her head, she took to supporting her friend verbally with her team mates.

"I search myself  
I want you to find me  
I forget myself  
I want you to remind me"

"Come on, Darlin'! Give us yer all!" Logan hollered. What the hell was in her white hair covered head? He shook his head at the brazenness Ororo was showing. Betsy was probably right, Ororo was a big girl but… "_If she only knew…" _The woman was in for a rude awakening some day, if the Cajun ever got off his ass, but for now he was going to enjoy the show, "Looky there, Gumbo. She's all but givin' it away, huh?" he laughed to a very stunned Remy, making sure no one noticed him smacking him on the back.

"I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you  
I touch myself  
I don't want anybody else  
Oh no, oh no, oh no"

"Oui." Remy hadn't heard the song before so had no problem matching the actions of his team mates, until she hit the chorus. He had to catch his jaw from dropping to the floor when the words proclaiming her self-love hit his ears. Now his only feelings that matched his team mates were he didn't know she could sing like that while the rest of him became absorbed in Ororo's performance onstage.

"You're the one who makes me come running   
You're the sun who makes me shine

When you're around I'm always laughing  
I want to make you mine"

Fueled by her friends and not lost on the idea of the delicious backhandedness of the lyrics, by the second stanza, Ororo had completely immersed herself into performer mode and began to playfully trail her fingers all over her body, across her stomach and gently lifted the hem of her skirt a few inches (which couldn't spare the length to begin with) as she stroked the inside of her mid thigh with the palm of her hand and outstretched fingers, staring Remy down as she did; delighted to see that devilish grin just for her.

"I close my eyes  
And see you before me  
Think I would die  
If you were to ignore me"

After she eyed him, she quickly licked her top lip, like she always did when she concentrated- a subtle something he always found attractive about her- and broke eye contact with a coy smile, leaving him tantalized as her voice dropped to a husky, alto tone, dripping with wanting:

"A fool could see   
Just how much I adore you

I get down on my knees,

I'd do anything for you…"

Gambit's head was a mess of thoughts, _"Mon Dieu! Who signed Ororo up fo' dat song?"_ He was beginning to wonder what to make of the blue eyed, bronze skinned goddess on stage. Considering the previous night's events, her trying to act cool and reserved this morning, consenting to the game in the Danger Room, and now letting loose with _that_ song on karaoke? The woman was perplexing to say the least, hiding her true nature behind a chimera of reserved regality. Something inside Remy Lebeau told him that was not a problem…

"I don't want… anybody else…"

Despite what was going on before her, and being completely privy to it, Rogue couldn't help being enjoying Ororo cutting loose. Just over a half hour ago, Anna had seen Elizabeth go up to the karaoke table and admitted she was curious as to what the Brit was up to, after having insisted she could not carry a tune and would not be caught dead on stage. She had also noticed the not so furtive looks Ororo cast Remy's way as she sang.

"When I think about you…I touch myself…"

Rogue looked at Remy staring at Ororo onstage, and saw the obvious that the other two women had pointed out to her earlier. Yet, she felt at peace and harbored no ill will towards either of her friends. They were ignorant as children with their attraction for each other. Something that had always been there, they were just too blind to see… However, it looked like the spark was fanning into a flame before her eyes and all over some ridiculously kinky song. She gave Ororo the thumbs up side, thinking, _"Give him hell, Sugah."_

"I want you. I don´t want anybody else. And when I think about you I touch myself…" Ororo closed her eyes and ran a hand through her platinum hair, rocking her hips as she breathed in sharply into the microphone, "Oo… oo… ooo… Aahhhh… I don't want, anybody else, when I think about you, I touch myself… I touch myself… I honestly do…."

The music faded and Ororo opened her eyes to the stunned barroom. After the brief pause, many clapped and whistled as she replaced the microphone and wandered offstage, relieved to be out of the spotlight and have gotten it out of her system.

"Whew! I dare say the room has raised several degrees…" The DJ teased, "Now, for our next song, we have Earl Watson- man, do you have a tough act to follow…"

"Ororo, you minx!" Betsy greeted her smugly before sipping her 6th margarita. "I didn't think you'd actually do it, the saucy subject matter and all."

"You seem disappointed I came through for you…" Ororo smiled.

"I think you did a great job Ororo, especially with what you were given to work with," Jean interjected, her green eyes again shot daggers to the haughty purple haired woman.

"It helps when you pull from real life, eh?" Betsy arched an eyebrow, not able to resist the tease and leaving the rest of the table members tense from the insinuation and Storm valiantly remained unphased.

Ororo's pride was draining fast from the behavior of Elizabeth's cruel remarks and anger was creeping in, her cheeks becoming hot.

"_Storm, she's just a little sauced is all…"_ Jean insisted.

"I bloody am not!" Psylocke blurted.

"Betsy, cut it out. you're drunk." Logan said gruffly from across the table.

"I am not drunk. I am pleasantly intoxicated and I daresay, what did you think, Monsieur Lebeau?"

Red eyes glared at Elizabeth from behind the smoke of a slow burning cigarette. "I agree wit' Logan. I t'ink y' drunk."

She rolled her eyes. "Why don't you just fuck her already? Everyone here already knows how bad you want each other." Betsy regretted it as soon as it exited her mouth. And not because the hard, sobering slap she received from the cocoa woman she was taunting.

"How dare you Elizabeth Braddock!" Ororo hissed, ignoring the hard stares she was getting from other patrons of the bar. Her fists were clenched tight, her nails digging into her palms as she struggled to remain centered and fought the urge to pulverize the arrogant woman before her. "Where do you get acting as my friend and then attempting to humiliate me! You vicious, manipulative, backstabbing, drunken whore!" she raged, a wind picking up outside from her anger.

"Sod off, Ororo. I did you a favor tonight!" she spat, nursing the sting in her cheek and ignoring the insult, it wasn't the first time she'd heard those words directed her way, even if not in that combination. She'd expected a rise from Ororo, but not to such a degree.

"I can do without your favors." Storm said coldly before turning on her heels and running out the door of the tavern.

"I'll go talk to her." Rogue scrambled from her chair after Ororo.

------------------------

"Ro! RO!"

Ororo turned to see Rogue running out of the tavern for her.

"Go away, Anna." She fumed, trying to take deep breaths of the cool night air. The moon was full and stars dotted the sky, illuminating the dusty gravel parking lot of Harry's Hideaway.

Rogue ignored her, "Try an' shake me. Storm, don't pay attention to Betsy."

"Being drunk is no excuse…" tears were forming in her eyes.

"No, perhaps it ain't but can't you see what she's tryin' to do? I admit, her idea may be, well, tacky- this comin' from me," She laughed nervously, "but she cares for you. She wants t' see ya happy and she knows who would do it- Lord only knows why she chose that song." Rogue wrinkled her nose, "But ya keep lettin' your damn pride get in the way and if you keep it up, you're going to lose out on your chance with a hell of a man. Ah'd feel better knowin' he's with you than that other woman he's supposedly got his eyes on anyhow."

Ororo looked at Rogue, the honesty in her green eyes and in her intent. She began to calm down, "I'm sorry for you having to be the one to tell me this."

"Ah admit, it is a bit weird pep talkin' a friend into goin' after mah ex, but… it seems wrong to dissuade it when y' seem so happy t'gether. Storm, look, when ah came back, ah was lookin' to breathe life in a dead horse. At first, ah thought you were shackin' up with Remy and lyin' t' my face about it."

"Oh Rogue, I am so sorry…"

"Quit apologizin'! Ah'm not finished. Jean and Betsy brought other ideas to mah attention that I wouldn't have seen on mah own and t' be honest, Ah'm jealous. Have you ever noticed the way Remy looks at you, girl? His eyes light up, his charm amps up double- which is nauseating at best if you're not the target; the way he talks and listens to you…" Rogue's eyes were beginning to brim with tears.

"After givin' him that performance tonight, if you do not tell him how you feel, I will beat the living shit out of you, Ororo Munroe."

Ororo laughed through her forming tears and hugged her friend tightly, "After that heartfelt admission, I think I would let you."

"Gawd, look at us, cryin' like somethin' on the Hallmark Channel." Anna sniffled. "Ya gonna come inside now?"

Ororo looked at the ground, "I do not think I can."

"Ah'll go tell Remy…"

"Don' bother." Gambit interrupted from the entrance of the tavern. "Ev'ryone's headin' out. Grabbed yo' purse, Stormy."

"It looks lovely with your jacket." She said weakly. _Goddess, give me strength._ She thought.

"Ah'm gonna hitch a ride back with Jean an' Scott," Anna waved to Ororo and turned to Remy giving him a stern look and mouthing, "Go!" as she tossed her head towards Ororo and retreated inside.

"Anxious t' head back?" he took her hand and helped her up on the bike. "S' only midnight."

"Being ready to go home does not mean being ready to sleep. Would you be opposed to a late night walk? I have a lot on my mind."

"Non. Any'ting fo' my Stormy." He kissed her hand, and took his place in front of her.

"Gambit…" she started to berate and then sighed as she pulled herself close to him, "Never mind."

-------------------

Longest. Chapter. EVER. (that I've written at least, I think). Would you believe this story is just a smidgen shorter than Fairy Tale Epic? Yikes!

OH MY POOR ELIZABETH BRADDOCK! Alas, I needed a martyr and she came through. I actually love Psylocke's character very much. I'm just sorry I abused her in this way. I'll have to make it up to her.

Next Chapter: Epilogue!


	8. The End is the Beginning

Chapter 8

(not so much an epilogue but an ending I guess). Rated M for reasons that will spoil it. I'll let you assume why.

------------------

Remy and Ororo walked hand in hand around the grounds of the mansion under the light of the moon as they made their way to the estate's pond. Ororo walked barefoot, enjoying the feeling of the dewy grass under her feet as they made small talk, both somewhat awkward, each avoiding the inevitable discussion of Elizabeth's remarks from the bar.

Both independently knew where Ororo stood on the subject, but Ororo did not know his feelings and she decided it best to not mention the subject all together. For now, she would enjoy his presence and the warmth of his hand in hers, stealing the moments for what she could as they sat down on a stone bench under an ancient weeping willow near the pond.

Remy was torn inside, not that he would let it show. When he had thought about the day, what Logan had asked him, how he felt about her. Truth be told, he hadn't thought about her like that in a long time. Ororo never showed anything towards him in the way of a love interest, and frustratingly enough, she still avoided the obvious. And now, he had only her on his mind.

When Rogue had walked in that morning, he was only irritated because it hindered him and Ororo. But what were he and Ororo? He couldn't tell when, but over the past 6 months, the line of friendship became blurred.

It started when she helped him heal from his heartbreak and then unexpectedly, things began to fall into place as he found himself again. Soon, a night without seeing the other hindered sleeping patterns, the late nights talking about purely nothing that he looked forward to, and Remy catching himself breathing in her scent from his pillows after she departed for the night to her room.

The pure innocence of it all was enough reason to ignore the signs and deny anything was materializing. She was his friend. Nothing more. Until last night had thrown it in his face and he was no longer ignorant.

They were at a point that could mean their friendship turning into the greatest love or becoming the worst crash and burn of their lives, losing each other in the process. How could one help launch campaigns against superhuman terrorists yet be scared as hell when it came to love? Remy decided to risk it, treading lightly to give her another chance to make her feelings known, "I enjoyed y' show, Stormy."

She felt the familiar warmth in her cheeks and ears and her heart quickened, remembering the looks they exchanged when she was singing. "You know, all I could think on my way to the stage when you caught me singing 'Only the Good Die Young' last year."

He laughed at the memory of Ororo sliding across the floor in her socks, singing into her hairbrush. "Why's dat?"

"It was the closest I'd ever come to public singing. And it was equally mortifying."

"Y' pulled it off."

"Elizabeth's fault. Speaking of which, I am sorry about what she said."

He shrugged, "She regretted it befo' y' slapped her. What got y' so upset? It was just a song."

"Just a song." She repeated, morose in her voice. Would she never have the courage to face her feelings? How did he not see right through her? She had never felt so transparent in her life. "Oh Goddess I am a fool…" she muttered, avoiding his eyes. If he could not see anything in that, she was chasing the wind. Better now than after she bared her soul. She dropped his hand and stood up, swallowing her pride.

"Stormy…"

"Do… not call me that. Please. I am going to bed now." It was a battle to look into his eyes and keep her voice even before she took flight and started crying. "_Ororo, goddess of the elements, running from her private shame twice in one night,"_ she thought bitterly. Doomed to be alone from her own insecure follies.

As soon as her feet landed on the floor of her bedroom, she ran to her dresser and pulled out the box of clove incense, laughing inwardly at herself before throwing it in the trash. The thunk of it in the canister, the finality, was enough to compound the sinking of her heart. She collapsed on her bed and hugged a pillow for dear life. If you cannot lose something you never had in the first place, then why did it hurt so much, even worse than Forge all those years ago? A thump on her floor made her jump. Remy. His signature entrance.

"I'm trying to sleep." She said sourly. If he was coming here to poke and prod into her personal feelings, she felt she would scream

"Liar." He answered, removing his grass covered boots and tossing them in the corner, before walking to the bed. "Sorry, dere a bit muddy. I'll clean it up tomorrow."

"Suit yourself. I'll let you know I am done talking."

"Good, den y' can listen." He said with mild irritation as he sat down next to her.

She pulled the pillow tighter to her still avoiding looking him in the eye.

"Y' actin' like a damn child, y' know dat?"

"Excuse me?"

"I been given y' every chance in de world t' let y' feelin's be known an' each time y' turn tail and run. What is up wit' you, chère?" His voice was stern, but remained low.

"Y' have never, EVER, given me de genuine frost queen persona until t'night an' it's down right irritatin'. Y' want t' know somethin'? I heard every word Rogue said t' y' tonight. An' I damn well know why Betsy chose dat song and don' t'ink I f'got y' focusin' y' attention on me. Mon dieu, y' tryin' t' kill dis Cajun?"

Her eyes glimmered with mixed emotion as she turned her face to finally look in his eyes. She could not think of anything to say.

"Tell me, 'Ro, is it warm up dere in dat frosty tower alone? Cause if so, I'll leave y' alone." He waited for her to answer.

"No... I… are you telling me you love me or that I am a bitch?" she said with a slight smile. "Do not answer that. Goddess, I am dense! You knew?" Everything from the day was pointing to one thing. Remy had been hinting to her the whole morning. As much as she wanted to be embarrassed, she felt… excited?

On impulse, she grabbed him by his collar and pulled him to her in a pressing, urgent kiss and dropped him just as quickly, leaving him stunned. "I had to see if it was as good as I imagined."

Remy regained his senses, "Dat weren't no'ting. Caught me off guard ma belle." He brought his hands up to her face, stroking her bottom lip with his thumb, admiring the sigh he received before he pulled her to him, kissing her gently at first before she opened her mouth and their tongues met. Her fingers ran through his tousled hair as she pressed herself against him before leaning back with him on top of her, inviting him for more.

Ororo's breath came in short gasps as he broke from her mouth and trailed kisses down her neck and on her collar bone while one hand rested on the small of her back and the other touched the inside of her thigh. "Goddess… this is much better…"

"Tol' you." Remy murmured with a satisfied smile and pulled his shirt off and she bit her bottom lip as the mansion groaned under the gust of a wind and he knew he was going to enjoy every second of making her scream his name.

"Arrogant jerk." She teased as he was on top of her again with a flurry of kisses, unzipping her dress, and a thought crossed her mind. Logan always claimed to be the best at what he did but Remy, most definitely, was best at what he was doing right now.

"Y' love it." He watched her wriggle out of the dress, red eyes drinking in her bare skin and perfect form.

"Why don't you just fuck me already?" she asked coyly, a white eyebrow arched in mischief. No sooner did Ororo kick her clothes away, she pounced on him and undid his belt and began to work her hand under the elastic band of his boxers. Her blue eyes searched his ruby on onyx ones when he grabbed her wrist delicately and pulled it away, only to understand when he redirected her fingers to where they were so familiar, and she complied. She wanted more but for now, just now, she could settle for this, as long as he was with her.

Under his guidance, she reached plains of ecstasy she never imagined, the touch of his lips on her flushed skin and the caress of his hands exploring her body, it was no surprise that within seconds of him finally giving her what she so desperately wanted, her back arched and she wrapped her legs around him tight, her lips pressed tight against his as a crash of thunder shook the house.

After her body relaxed under him, Remy kissed her forehead gently and they continued. Ororo was never more beautiful to him than right now, giving herself to him with no hesitation, her eyelids fluttered slightly as she struggled to keep pace. He felt Ororo stiffen under him just before another wave hit her and this time, he joined her, burying his face in her neck as she called his name over and over.

Remy looked at her and she ran a hand through his hair so she could see his eyes, his beautiful dark eyes. "I… love you… Remy." Ororo whispered through her tremors, the words relieving her heart of the unspoken weight.

He kissed her gently, "I love y' too Stormy."

Author's Farewell:

Ah, happy ending. A little bit cheesy, I guess, but who doesn't love fluff? I told you guys I should write for Harlequinn- my sauciest love scene ever and hopefully a good ending. And yeah, I'm coming to terms with being a queen of melodrama. If I don't send my characters to angst city, it doesn't make the final culmination as fruitful (imo).

Remember! Visit the Gambit and Storm group on yahoo if you enjoy this pairing.


End file.
